


Unmasked

by LiathSpeir



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Happy Ending, Humor, Mature rating later, More romance at the end, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Plot, Romance, Slower-ish Build Up, Some angst, a little action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiathSpeir/pseuds/LiathSpeir
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds herself in the middle of a battle for darkness in the land of Norvrandt. Being used to trouble and world-saving, she's doing all she can to help the people of the First and free them from the plague of sin eaters.And yet, something about this adventure feels unlike all the others. Things only get more confusing when the sardonic Ascian, Emet-Selch, makes his presence known, even going so far as to offer his assistance to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.There is always more than meets the eye and the Warrior of Light knows this situation is no different. What is Emet-Selch's true agenda and what secrets are hidden behind that devious smirk?
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'll be forthright and say this is my first fanfic ever. It's totally meant to appease me (it is based on my own character, after all) but I know there are some Emet-Selch x WOL lovers out there who might like this too. Maybe? I don't know, haha. Just don't expect perfection because I tend to like the cliche and have a horrible memory when it comes to lore. That being said, I'm having fun with this and intend to keep updating as I continue on with the story.
> 
> This starts a little before Mt. Gulg, if we're following the actual timeline to some extent. Things won't stay 100% true to canon, but I'll be doing my best to keep things as close as I can. Thanks!
> 
> \---> If you're looking for a community of Emet fic-enablers, you should totally check out this Discord server: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn

The night was quiet around the Crystarium. Everyone had found their way home to settle in for the evening many hours earlier – everyone except the newly-named Warrior of “Darkness”. She’d been pacing the upper levels, wracking her brain for any possible thought for their next step. By the time Alisaie had found her, she’d nearly fallen asleep standing in the middle of an argument she’d been having with herself. 

As much as she wished to continue the fight without any rest, she knew that her protests would be met with the Scion’s own. At least someone was looking out for her when she couldn’t seem to do that for herself, but then again, her friends always had her best interests in mind. And so she found herself being sent back to her room under the pretense of ‘how can you expect to care for others when you cannot even care for yourself?’

She closed the large doors behind her and leaned against them, green eyes scanning the room that had become a familiar space of comfort during her time in the First. The Crystal Exarch had truly outdone himself and she was sure part of it was out of the guilt he felt for summoning her friends with no promise of escape. Every time she assured him there were no hard feelings it seemed to fall on deaf ears. There was a strange need to please her as far as the Exarch was concerned and more than that, he carried certain characteristics that felt ever familiar…

The sound of a creak caught her attention and quickly she snapped her head up, ears pricking forward as she looked around the room once more. “Ardbert?” she spoke out, having now grown accustomed to the nightly visits of her new, dearly departed friend. 

Her query was met with naught more than the quiet sounds of wind outside her balcony window. 

“Ardbert, you know you needn’t hide unless you’re fancying yourself a jest. Which, in that case, I urge you to step forward as I’m far from in the mood.” 

Nothing.

Dark brows furrowed as she leaned off the door to start investigating, tail flicking warily. If there was one thing she’d learned from her travels it was to always be prepared for the worst. She reached for the cane on her back, holding it at the ready as she slowly moved forward. It was at that moment the window blew open only for it to slam closed again, bouncing a few times more as it settled back in the frame. 

She stopped before it and carefully latched it shut as she did so. “Haven’t known the wind to be that strong here…” she muttered, looking it over for signs of unnatural tampering on the wood.  
From behind, a sizzle signaled the candles burning out in a puff, leaving the room to be illuminated by nothing more than the moonlight pouring in through the window. 

“Right, then,” she said, looking around the room again while her lips pursed in irritation. “Ardbert, truly, I am not in the gaming spirit right now.” She bent over toward the candles and lit them again before straightening herself up once more. “Last chance or I’ll merely lie down to rest and you’ll lose your opportunity for the evening.” She turned around now, ready to give one last glance around the room. 

“Tsk, come now, Rosalind, if we’re not to game, then how else are we meant to pass the time?” 

She stopped short and quickly turned toward the source of the voice – a man sitting on the edge of her dining table with a white-gloved hand cleaning an apple against his jacket’s lapel. 

Ah, yes. Always expect the worst indeed. 

“What are you doing here, Emet-Selch?” she asked, now more irritated than before but also far more alert. 

“Did I not just say?” he asked, seeming annoyed himself as his crooked brow furrowed in irritation. “I mean to play. I’m _bored_.” He took a bite of the apple before setting it aside. “And I came to see how the infamous Warrior of Darkness and Light is spending her evenings while outside her walls rages travesty and doom and blah, blah, blah. Is this really the best they give you? Sandwiches and apples? Hardly seems worthy of a so-called _hero_.” He spit the final word out as if it were poisoned. 

Rosalind rubbed her temples, now wishing it really had just been the old Warrior of Darkness playing tricks. It would be a lot easier to handle than whatever this was. 

“What does it matter the kinds of food one has? Food is food,” she said. “I’m not a spoiled animal that was brought up suckling from the teat of the Empire.” 

A snort from Emet. “Quick-witted as ever,” he said, now leaning off the table to take a few steps toward her. 

She stood taller, grip tightening on her cane should she need it. “Oh, relax, would you? I’ve had every possible opportunity to eliminate you and I’ve yet to do so. Why, oh why would now be any different?” She still did not stand down, eyes hard as she watched him. 

“Even so, you have yet to reveal more detail as to why you’re hanging around any of us. Why you’ve even helped us. So I’m ever so sorry if I’m a little skeptical given our history with those like _you_.” 

He smirked, eyes sparkling with the inherent danger they both knew he carried. “Sharp wit,” he spoke again, now towering over her as he’d closed the distance. “There are moments, like now… I almost think…” he trailed off, seeming distant and lost in his thoughts. The moment was short-lived as his usual smirk was back almost immediately. 

“But I suppose you’ll just have to do as you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

All she could manage was an incredulous stare. “…I beg your pardon?” She had so many questions and feelings about that, the most prominent being insult at not being considered good enough for… Whatever he was on about. Perhaps that wasn’t the right reaction to one’s enemy speaking in such a way, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d always struggled a bit with her pride. 

Emet didn’t appear keen on answering, still watching her. He seemed more than a little amused at her confusion, which only served to frustrate her further. 

She shook her head and quickly took a step backward to create a little distance between them but ended up falling into a seated position on her bed, having not realized how close she was to it. 

“Look, it’s been a bloody long day and all I want is to sleep.” Okay, not true, she wanted to go back to her planning efforts but since that idea had been thwarted… “So if you’ve nothing better to do than be cryptic after breaking into a woman’s room, please go.” 

Still silent, Emet seemed to consider this before nodding. “Alright, no games _tonight_ then,” he said, tone making it clear this was probably not the first interruption she should expect. “Perhaps allowing you your rest would be better in the long run. I do anticipate events will begin to… What is it they say these days? Hit the fan?” 

Rosalind rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Naturally, we all expected as much,” she said now, watching him skeptically. “But as per usual, you seem to know more than you’re letting on.” 

Another smirk. “I shall bid our hero goodnight, then,” he offered, giving an overly-dramatic bow before righting himself up. “Ah, but before I take my leave…” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose before nodding, letting her hand fall away to look up at him. “What?” she asked shortly. He took a few gallant strides toward her and with a gloved hand lifted one of her own before placing something in her palm. “What is it your beloved Hydaelyn always says?” he asked, feigning forgetfulness. “Ah, yes. Hear… Feel… Think. And remember.” 

Again, she could only stare. “What does that even-“ She blinked, looking around the room to find herself completely alone once more. How had he gone and done that now? She’d always thought there was some kind of sign when Ascians did their teleportation but then again, Emet-Selch was something else entirely. Perhaps it was best not to question. 

Shaking her head free of the thoughts she turned her attention to what had been placed in her hand. It was a strange, smooth stone that almost seemed to bear a remarkable resemblance to the aetheryte crystal. However, as she turned it in the light, the colors flickered into darker purples and mistier blues. It was attached to the end of a leather cord – a necklace. 

“…Did he just…?” Seriously? Jewelry? He’d said no games, but clearly that wasn’t the case. What was he up to? 

Still, the more she looked at it, the more she felt… Strange. A pull, a sense of familiarity like a dream she couldn’t quite place. 

“Nope, we’ll have none of that,” she said simply, dropping the trinket onto the nightstand before she crawled onto the bed. “No tricks of the mind. Have to… Focus…” She rolled over and buried her face into the pillows. 

“…Focus…” she murmured, her breathing evening as she fell into a restless sleep. 

\---

_The sky was on fire. Screams and cries for help echoed alongside the crackling and crashing of buildings into rubble. Feelings of despair, frustration, and anger were growing as tall as the flames engulfing the world around them. An argument between several was being carried out but it was nearly impossible to make out much of what was being said._

_“…Not planned…” “…Mistake…?””…All is lost…”_

_The fire grew larger, engulfing the field of vision of all those around._

_“…I’m sorry…”_


	3. Chapter 3

The light was nearly blinding. Why were the curtains drawn? She moved an arm to cover her eyes, fingers lifting to rub at her head as she groaned. 

“What is the point of sleeping if you wake up feeling as though you got no rest at all?” she grumbled, finally pushing herself to sit up.

She blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust and looked around the room. It seemed the same as the night before, though she didn’t know what she expected to be different. Except…

Her gaze quickly shifted toward the strange necklace on the nightstand. “Mmm,” she hummed, lips pursed as she reached to pick it up. “What to do with you…” She ran her fingers over the surface of the stone as she had the night before, eyes studying it curiously before she sighed. 

“Well, I’m certainly not going to wear you. That just has bad idea written all over it.” But yet, there was an urge to keep it close and even as she moved her hand to set it back down, she found herself unable to drop it.

“Ugh! Okay. Fine, fine! You can come along in my pouch.” She rolled out of bed and moved toward her side bag, quickly shoving the necklace inside. “But that’s it! If you think I’m going to allow anything more than that, you are sadly mistaken.” 

“Rosalind?” a young male’s voice called from outside the bedroom doors. “Are you alright in there?” 

Bloody hell. She was already taking in far too much light than her body could seem to bear… The last thing she needed was her friends believing she was losing her mind on top of it all. 

“Perfectly fine! Give me a moment to finish readying myself and I’ll be right out.” She splashed her face with water and smoothed her hair before grabbing an apple, pausing for a moment at the other, already-bitten piece of fruit resting on the table. 

She shook her head and turned to leave. “Morning, Alphinaud,” she said as she opened the door, smiling to the young Elezen. 

“And good morning to you. I do hope I wasn’t interrupting anything…? I heard speaking… Are you sure you’re feeling alright today?” 

She gave an eager nod. “Yes! Yes, quite alright, really. Dandy and uh, peachy. Was giving myself more of a pep talk, I suppose.” 

He didn’t seem convinced but offered a nod and didn’t press further. “Well, if you’re feeling up to it and ready, we believe we might have found a lead that should help us in our efforts against Vauthry. Shall we return to Eulmore for a quick reconnaissance?” 

Rosalind grinned. “Finally, some good news for once! Yes, by all means, lead the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that evening…_

“Hmm. I would not take it to be a dead-end,” the Exarch spoke, fingers curled in thought under his chin while his hood remained high on his head. “There is more than enough substantial evidence to support our suspicions at this point.” 

Rosalind nodded, glancing toward the other Scions as they appeared lost in thought. “But it still begs the question of how,” she pointed out, clearly growing frustrated at the lack of progress. 

“Perhaps,” the Exarch said, tone becoming calmer as he spoke. It seemed he knew well how hard she was being on herself, as if he had personal experience in one way or another. “But as the story goes, slow and steady wins the race. We will find the answer to Vauthry’s control and in the meantime, I strongly suggest you take it easy, my friend.” 

Her lip twitched. “Rest?” she asked. “You’re asking me to rest?!” 

He quickly recoiled a bit, surprised by her reaction. 

“All I’ve been doing is resting while so many are suffering! How many more will succumb while I allow my eyes to close from the comfort of my own bed? If I rest, I-“ She clutched her head, teeth clenched as pain radiated through the base of her skull and light flashed before her eyes. “Sorry…” she murmured, shaking her head with a sigh. “Sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t be cross with you. Rest is good, it’s just-“ 

He held up his hand, the blue crystal glistening in the light. “Really, you have no need to apologize. You carry the weight of this world and yours on your back. If anyone deserves the right to feel this way, it would be you.” Even in the shadow of his cowl the kind-hearted smile was clear. 

The other Scions, who had been briefly perturbed by their friend’s sudden and uncharacteristic outburst, nodded in agreement with the Exarch’s sentiment. 

She didn’t believe that gave her the right to speak as she had, but there was no reason for an argument for the sake of argument. “I will rest,” she finally conceded, giving a small nod to back up her claim.  
“Good,” the Exarch offered, smile still in place. “Though, I do find one thing strange… Have we seen our other… Friend… Lately?” 

The others were confused a moment, while Y’shtola seemed to follow. “He hasn’t dropped by to give us any help recently. Perhaps he’s offering it elsewhere?” she said, tone contemplative. 

Oh, yes. Emet-Selch. Rosalind rubbed the back of her neck, offering no response. What was the point in mentioning her late night visit? Nothing had happened, after all. Nothing worth noting, at least. So really, it had no significance on their current state of affairs. 

Right? Right. 

“Rosalind?” 

She blinked, realizing now her hand had subconsciously moved into the pouch and held tightly to the stone while she’d fallen completely silent. “Hm?” she asked, looking toward the Exarch. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, the concern clear in his tone while the others looked upon her in a similar fashion. 

“Just tired,” she said, which wasn’t really a lie. “I will take your suggestion of rest or at the very least, steal a moment of respite to clear my head.” 

“I think that’s a splendid idea for us all,” Alphinaud offered now, bowing his head to the rest. “It’s been a taxing day.” As a show of agreement, the Scions began to file out but not before bidding everyone a good evening and casting Rosalind a worried glance. 

Before long, it was only the Exarch and the Warrior of Light left in the Ocular. 

“Did you need something more?” the Exarch spoke now, noting that she hadn’t moved from her spot and once more appeared lost in thought. 

“Oh, no, I should be going too. Or well, maybe…” She let her fingers run over the stone again, hand still in her pouch. “If I were to give you something to examine, would you?” 

His entire demeanor changed from worry to excitement, shoulders straightening and grin clear on his face and in his words. “Of course! Ah, I would be more than happy to. What is it?” 

There it was again – the eagerness to please. 

“I’m not going to say how I came into possession of it, but it’s a strange stone…” She pulled the necklace out and hesitantly handed it to him, feeling a newfound need to keep it safe and in her own hands. Even allowing him, someone she was beginning to trust wholeheartedly, filled her with dread. 

“Interesting…” he commented, taking the stone in his hand as he turned it over in the light. 

“I assumed if anyone could surmise its origin or substance, it would be the one who has taken the word of Crystal as his title.” She smirked, clearly teasing. His head dropped ever so slightly, but it was more than enough to let her know he was probably blushing. 

“Yes, well, it certainly is crystal of some kind but… Well, surely you feel the differences and surges of power?” 

She offered a nod. “I do.” 

“Curious… I’ve never encountered anything like it. Where did you say you found it again?” 

She shook her head. “I didn’t. I said I wouldn’t offer details, but it matters not where it’s from anyway. Do you think it’s dangerous?” 

He quickly shook his head. “No, no. Not at all. If anything, the pulses feel… Almost pleasant. Like... A happy memory.” Even he seemed to find saying those words about a stone to be odd and uncomfortable. He handed the necklace back to her now. 

“I would offer to research it further for you, but I can see the enthusiasm you have in getting it back,” he said. 

Was it really that obvious? 

“Thank you, Exarch,” she said, giving a kinder smile. “And truly, I do hope you harbor no hard feelings about my… Outburst.” 

He was quick to wave it off. “No, no, not at all! If you ever need to have another burst, you know where to find me. I’m more than happy to be your sounding board for all explosions.” He quickly seemed to think better of his phrasing and cleared his throat. “What I mean is… If you ever need someone to listen, I am here.” 

Rosalind smirked. “You are very sweet, Exarch. Thank you. Do have a good evening and actually get some rest yourself… Yes?” 

Even with the hood, his sheepish demeanor was clear. “If you insist.”


	5. Chapter 5

She found herself in her room soon enough, back once again pressed against the doors to her quarters. It was really beginning to feel a lot like déjà vu, with every night seeming to grow ever more predictable. 

Well, almost. 

“Still only sandwiches?” Emet spoke, resting against the table as he’d done the night prior. “The apples I can at least understand to a certain degree… But sandwiches?” 

She shook her head. “Food is food,” she insisted as she’d done before. “Really, what is it with you and sandwiches? Did they attack you in a past life?” 

He looked unamused given the connotations her words carried – implications that she knew nothing about. 

“They are the poor man’s meal and any fool with hands could shove meat and cheese between two pieces of bread. Real food requires true skill and dedication to learning the elegant art of the culinary craft,” he explained, his irritated composure never faltering. “Someone as worldly as you should already know that, but I suppose not everyone can be bothered to study culture while they’re running around, swinging their weapon about.” 

She blinked. “Right, lesson learned. Don’t bring up sandwiches again lest I face another lecture from Grand Chef Emet-Selch,” she said, leaning off the door to come fully into the room. She dropped her bag on the table but didn’t remove her cane, still not trusting his presence there. 

“Are you going to leave it there?” he asked now, brow quirked as he watched her. It seemed their previous conversation was finished. 

“Leave what where?” she asked, turning back to look at him. He merely motioned toward the pouch. 

“My bag? Well, yes, I don’t typically sleep with it on,” she said. He looked impatient now. 

“But you don’t mean the bag,” she realized. “How do you even know it’s in there?” 

“Must I really explain the concept of magic and power to you?” he asked, holding his fingers out as he looked at them in annoyance. “Truly, Rosalind, for one claiming to be a master in her craft…” 

She paid that no mind and instead moved back toward the bag, pulling out the stone before holding it out to him. “You want it back, then?” she asked. 

For the briefest of moments, his expression was one of surprise and held a flicker of disappointment, almost… Pain. 

“Do you usually try to return a gift to the one who gave it you?” he asked, as if the momentary lapse in demeanor hadn’t even occurred. 

“…Gift? No, but I have a hard time believing that’s what this is.” She had a right to be skeptical, didn’t she? “What reason do I have to expect that _you_ would give _me_ a gift without any hidden agenda?” 

His smirk returned. “Ah, you put words in my mouth. I never did say that there wasn’t a hidden agenda, did I?” he asked. 

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. “…No, I suppose you didn’t,” she said. “Are you admitting to having one, then?” 

His smirk grew. “It hardly seems just that I answer all the questions. If I were to give you an answer to that, would you give me an answer to a question of my own?” 

She considered it for a moment before she nodded. “I suppose that would be a fair exchange,” she agreed. 

“Yes, I have my own agenda, just as I’ve stated from the very beginning. Will I tell you every single detail of my plans? Of course not, it’s much more fun watching it unfold on its own, but it would be a lie to say I didn’t have ulterior motives.” If there was one thing Emet-Selch was, it was honest even if he could be equally as secretive. 

“And your question for me, then?” she asked, tail flicking as he sauntered toward her just like the night before. 

She looked up at him, his form much taller than hers, which was made even more obvious as he leaned over to capture one of her stray hairs between his white-gloved fingers. 

“How does it make you feel?” he finally asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“And why won’t you wear it?”


	6. Chapter 6

Her first instinct was to offer some kind of quip back, but the more she studied his expression the more she found herself tongue-tied. The usually suave and confident Ascian looked almost… Vulnerable. Even his voice held undertones of worry and possibly… Fear? She’d never seen anything like this from him before and something deep within her was stirring, telling her that his current happiness and wellbeing were dependent on how she navigated her answers. 

“It… As in the necklace?” she asked carefully, eyes studying him as he kept his own gaze on her. 

He merely nodded in response. 

“Well, the easiest question to answer would be why I’m not wearing it… I think I answered that already, actually,” she pointed out. “Fear of tricks and not expecting it to have been a gift.” Again, the same twinge of despair she had seen before now flickered in his eyes. 

“But of course, there’s no reason to be fearful as you’ve yet to give me a reason to doubt you!” she quickly added, not wanting to make the situation worse. 

“Ah, so… I suppose I could wear it,” she amended, clearing her throat a bit. Why did she care so much about upsetting him? 

He said nothing still, clearly waiting for her to continue. He was taking the exchange quite seriously, it seemed. 

“Okay, I don’t think I’ll ever complain about you not shutting up again,” she said. “Your silence is far more daunting.” This time a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

“Right, how it makes me feel…” she muttered, lips pursing and nose wrinkling in thought. “Something tells me you don’t mean the actual act of you giving me a gift and more so the pulses and power from the stone itself, yes?” 

“Correct,” he offered, seeming to decide he could give her that much of an answer, at least. 

“Well… It feels…” she started then stopped. Again she was met with the want to be witty, sarcastic… Her own defense mechanism when things were starting to get uncomfortable. Yet when she looked back to his gaze and met his eyes, she could see that same expression of distant fear. 

“Safe,” she said, voice falling as soft as his when he’d asked his questions. “Safe and… Comfortable. Familiar. Warm… Like a happy memory.” Sure, the Exarch had said that first, but it really did sum up the sensation quite nicely. 

She brought her attention back to his face and found that she couldn’t read him now, his expression guarded. He was still watching her, lips pursed as they often were and she found herself desperately wanting to know what was going on inside his mind. 

“So… Did I answer correctly?” she asked. 

He actually laughed, a bit dryly but a laugh all the same. “What, do you believe this to be some kind of proctored exam?” he asked, seeming to be back to his usual self once more. 

“Honestly? Yes, I do now,” she said simply, crossing her arms. “What else am I supposed to think when you get all strangely silent and broody on me? I felt as though I were about to be judged for a hanging.” 

He managed a smirk and reached out to teasingly pat her head. Something about the gesture felt familiar, too. 

“Here,” he said, wriggling his fingers as he held his hand out. “Give me the necklace.” 

Her brow quirked. “What, now you want it back? Nuh-uh. Not after you made me do all that soul searching about my _feelings_. I’m quite attached to it now.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Just give it here,” he demanded, giving another wave of his fingers. She hesitated a moment before she finally obliged, placing the necklace into his palm. 

He carefully reached forward now and gently placed the cord over her head, pulling it down to have the stone rest squarely against her chest. Her breath caught immediately, heart pounding against his surprisingly gentle touch. His fingers lingered a moment longer, pressing against the pendant before he let his hands fall. 

“…Maybe there is yet still hope,” he spoke, expression as distant as the night before. 

“But I fear what might happen if I allow myself to feel such optimism when I’ll only again be disappointed by failure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssst. If you're looking for a community of Emet fic-enablers, you should totally check out this Discord server -----> https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	7. Chapter 7

Once more she found herself face to face with the shell of the man she thought she knew. Honestly, if it weren’t so distracting, his constant mood swings would be giving her a headache at this point. 

“You’re being cryptic again,” she pointed out, though her voice came out softer than she’d intended. “But as far as failure is concerned, it’s just another opportunity to learn and move forward. You’ll never succeed if you don’t at least try. Some of the greatest failures lead to the best achievements.” Wait, was she giving the villain a pep talk? 

He straightened slightly, her words seeming to affect him in a strange, unidentifiable way. “Wise words,” he offered. “I used to know someone who said the same.” 

She smiled a little, unable to help herself. “Well, I would listen to them, then. They clearly knew what they were talking about.” 

That seemed to push him back to frustration and annoyance, but rather than lash out as he often would, he merely leaned back from her. “It’s late. You are meant to be resting, yes?” he asked. “Do not think I missed your earlier encounter with your companions. I saw it all.” 

Her brow rose quizzically. “All?” she asked. 

“ _All_ ,” he confirmed. 

She gave a small nod of understanding, lifting a hand toward her head. “No one seems to believe in me, that it’s just another obstacle I’ll find a way to overcome. I’ve had worse, you know.” 

He scoffed. “Yes, I would quite agree that you have,” he said, his words clearly holding a double-meaning she wouldn’t understand. “However, you’re blatantly incorrect about no one believing in you.” 

That surprised her and she was once again finding herself staring at him, waiting for clarification. “You don’t mean to say that you do?” 

He smirked as he adjusted his coat. “Rest thee well, weary hero,” he offered with a wave of his hand, taking a few steps back as a portal opened behind him. “You are sure to need it.” 

She took a quick step forward, ready to grab him. “Hey! This whole disappearing act when you only bring up more questions is not-“ 

He was already gone, but an echo of his laugh remained for the briefest of moments. 

“I swear to the Twelve that if this light does not kill me, that man surely will,” she growled under her breath before she moved to sit back on the bed. 

Her fingers moved to rest against the stone she now wore, shaking her head. Had she learned anything from that encounter? It really felt more like he was spouting his usual flowery nonsense without any real truth behind it. 

Then again, that wasn’t really the case, was it? 

If one took a moment to pause and consider every conversation carried out with the man, more than enough information could be deciphered. That had been the case during all their previous meetings and now appeared to be no different. 

His words held meaning, as confusing as they were. Growing distant, speaking of things that he seemed to believe she should understand, and to some extent, she felt as though she really ought to know the truth of them. It was more of a gut instinct than anything and that in itself created further confusion than existed previously. 

Then there were his actions. Had he ever touched her before? She couldn’t remember, but if he had it certainly wasn’t as he’d just done. So tender and careful, as if he might break her into pieces with the simplest brush of his fingers against her skin. The look of worry when it seemed she might reject his advances and his gift when she gave answers that didn’t quite align with whatever he was hoping she might say. 

Gifts, fear of rejection, tender touching – 

“No, no, no,” she said with an awkward laugh, shaking her head furiously to rid her mind of the thoughts. “No. That’s a ridiculous notion. Why would he-? I’m the enemy, he’s the enemy. To have such feelings would be ludicrous.” 

And yet… 

“Oh, no,” she groaned, shoving her hands against her head as she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. “All this time analyzing him and I didn’t even realize…” She’d been sending the same signals, hadn’t she? Her breath had caught, she’d been worried about upsetting him, even tried to cheer him up… 

“Seven hells. I think I fancy an Ascian.”


	8. Chapter 8

_The world was strange, almost as though it didn’t quite exist. No details could be easily made out except for the beautiful night sky above, sprinkled with the glow of stars. A hooded figure was sitting at the top of the hill staring upward, profile illuminated by the large expanse of space stretching ahead._

_She moved toward the figure with purpose, a grin spreading her lips wide. “I had a suspicion I would find you here,” she spoke, though her words were not in any common language._

_“Would that suspicion be basic logic and reasoning from the fact that I can almost always be found here?” the man spoke, a smirk spreading over his lips._

_She rolled her eyes and came to sit beside him, black cloak pooling around her crossed legs. “Oh, shut up,” she said with a laugh, turning to look over at him. Yellow eyes met her gaze from behind a red mask.  
She reached out and pulled off his hood, trailing her hand to playfully smooth down some of his dark hair that pooled over his shoulders. Moments later, he was pulling her onto his lap while his lips pressed to hers, not giving her an opportunity to react._

_“You’re late,” he said as he pulled away. “You know I hate being left waiting.”_

_She shrugged. “And you know I would never keep you waiting unless I was truly held up. I had some business with the council regarding that whole… Mess.” She wrinkled her nose behind her own mask.  
He nodded, reaching up to gently take the mask from her face before removing his own. “Well, work is over for now,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck. “Which means we’ve more than enough time to play.” Another kiss farther up her neck. _

_“Mmmm. I do like this game,” she said, tilting her head to give him more access. Instead of kissing her again, however, he pulled away with a sigh._

_“I have something for you.”_

_She rose a brow. “Oh? A gift?”_

_He nodded, producing a pouch from his side before he arched a crooked brow expectantly. “Are you not going to close your eyes?”_

_She laughed and did just that, waiting now with her hands out. Instead he placed something around her neck, fingers lingering against the object before pulling back. “Open,” he said._

_“What is it?” she asked, eyes fluttering back to look at him while her fingers reached up to feel the smooth stone of a pendant. “Wait… No,” she gasped, eyes wide with surprise. “You didn’t!”_

_He scoffed. “Do you truly believe so little in me? Of course I did.”_

_Her eyes grew wider. “How?! We’ve been trying to capture a star to study for so long. What did- How did-“_

_He shrugged, a smirk growing over his lips once more. He was always proud and enjoyed the secrecy and showmanship surrounding that pride._

_“I thought that you would like to be the first to test out the theory,” he said. “Whether or not the crystal matter of a star is powerful enough to retain fragments of memory.”_

_She was almost giddy with excitement now. “Testing the theory!” she said eagerly, clasping her hands together. “Yes, yes. Right, of course. Hmm… I haven’t my journal here to record the results. Will you commit them to memory?” She was grinning at her own pun while he obviously grimaced._

_“Just try it out, would you?” he asked, growing impatient._

_She grinned even more, loving when she pushed his buttons. “Alright, alright. Patience is a virtue, you know.” She closed her eyes and put her fingers against the stone. “What memory to imbue this with…”_

_She fell silent for a little while, focusing her energy onto the stone. Beneath her fingers she felt it grow warm before small pulses began to beat._

_“Aha! Yes! I feel it,” she said, eyes snapping open as she reached to grab his hands. “See?” She placed his fingers against the stone so he could feel it himself._

_He was taken by surprise as he felt the power and soon from the memory itself. “This moment?” he asked now, turning to look at her curiously. “What’s so special about this moment that you make it the one you wish to commemorate?”_

_Her smile softened, fingers reaching to lace with his hand against her chest. “Because I know the truth behind this gift. You always enjoy speaking, but never expressions of feeling,” she said, eyes studying him. “And I, too, share the same sentiment you’re offering.”_

_His coy demeanor shifted to a kinder smile, eyes shining with affection and pride. She knew him better than he knew himself. “And what is the sentiment?”_

_She leaned over to kiss him again, this time deeper. She let it last a little while until she was nearly out of breath, hands pressed against his hips while his forehead was against hers._

_“That I’ll be by your side and you, dearest Hades, will be by mine. Now… And always. No matter what.”_

_He kissed her again, pulling her down onto the grass with him._


	9. Chapter 9

She woke with a start, hand clutching the necklace against her chest. “Hades?” she asked, confused and somewhat panicked at finding herself alone. The more she came to, the more that feeling fleeted away. 

She shook her head quickly and sat up slowly, rubbing her temples more. Her head hurt… The pain was only getting worse at this point and she knew what that meant. Still, she wouldn’t allow herself to succumb to it. There were far more pressing matters at hand. 

After pulling herself out of bed, she readied herself for the day and ventured out toward the Oculur. It seemed that the others had the same thought in mind as a few Scions were already there chatting with the Exarch. 

“Good morning,” the hooded man offered, giving a bright smile in greeting. “I do trust you slept well?” Just by looking at her sunken features made the answer to that question obvious.  
“Well enough,” she said, waving it off with a kind smile. “So, I take it we’re here with the intent of returning to Eulmore. Yes?” 

The Exarch gave a small nod. “You would be right in your thoughts,” he agreed. “In fact, we have made great progress to the point that a few of our friends have already ventured out that way to begin with investigations. Word of more strange happenings reached us this morning.” 

That caught her attention. “More strange happenings? Well, that’s never a good thing,” she said. “Do go on.” 

He nodded once more. “'Twould seem that quite a few of the external citizens yet to be granted entrance are currently in a daze. Nothing has been able to break them of it.” 

“And we believe it to be linked to Vauthry’s control,” Y’shtola explained. “As one would deduce when such trances occur.” 

Rosalind nodded in agreement, pressing her fist to the palm of her hand with a nod of conviction. “Then we shall venture forth to Eulmore,” she said. “Meet up with the others and see what they have found thus far.”

“We shall follow your lead, Rosalind,” Alisaie offered with a motion of her hand and soon the Warrior of Light was leading the way back toward the whimsical city. 

\---

“Well, that’s certainly a trance alright,” Rosalind said, waving her hand in front of one of the citizens. No response was given, just like the others they’d tried to snap out of it. “Any ideas?” she asked, turning to look at the other Scions. 

“Not at this moment,” Y’shtola spoke, approaching the others now. “But I would like Ryne to take a look at something I found while looking around.” She reached into her side bag and pulled out a small roll, holding it out for the young girl to see. 

Rosalind’s brow quirked. “Meol?” she asked. “It’s a common food. Right, Alphinaud?” 

The Elezen nodded. “Not just common, but main source of sustenance, yes,” he agreed. 

“Oh… No…” Ryne spoke up now, hands moving to cover her mouth in disgust and horror. “It- I see it, yes.” Y’shtola nodded grimly in agreement. “I know what it is,” the young girl spoke, voice growing quiet. 

“It’s… It’s sin eater.” 

The group fell silent almost immediately, processing the words that just left her lips. 

Sin… Eater? No… No, that wasn’t possible. If that were, then- But they’d once been people! She knew that the mortal race could be cruel, but to resort to such measures…? 

The color drained from Rosalind’s face, lip twitching in anger and a similar response was growing in Alisaie. The poor woman had lost a dear friend to the sickness of sin eaters, after all. 

“Sin eater,” Alisaie blurted, hands clenching at her side. “They’re feeding them sin eater! While so many are out there wishing and seeking death, struggling with this sickness…” No one else could seem to find their voice, struggling to come to terms with this most recent discovery. 

“Eating small doses in itself would not be enough to risk a change,” Y’Shtola broke the silence now. “But eating enough of it over time might make one’s mind a bit more… Malleable and with Vauthry’s control of the sin eaters…” 

Alphinaud’s eyes grew wide before his expression quickly sharpened, looking ready to kill. “Rosalind, do you remember what we were told when we first visited?” he asked, voice wavering as he did his best to keep control of his temper. “Many wish to go in and many who do are never seen again?” 

Her jaw set with lips curled in a snarl as she realized what he was leading her to. 

She cracked her knuckles and spoke, “I do think it’s high time that we had a word with _Lord Vauthry_. Don’t you?”


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they were inside, Ryne made sure to let the rest know that the final Lightwarden was near. It wasn’t surprising given all they’d come to know about Vauthry and his rule. It wouldn’t even be a shock if it turned out to be his pet. 

The further they walked down the halls, the more her mind grew distant. But, rather than focus on the upcoming confrontation, her thoughts were instead considering the strangeness of the last two nights. Twice he’d visited and twice she’d dreamed. Dreaming in itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, but experiencing what could only be explained as someone else’s life, certainly was. 

What was the point of it all? She’d been around long enough now to know that situations like that were no mere coincidence, but even so, she felt no closer to the actual truth. 

“On your guard,” Thancred spoke now, snapping her out of her reverie. 

Right. Focus. Focus, focus, _focus_. 

She pulled her cane off her back, noting the reason for the warning. “Ah, Ran’jit,” Rosalind spoke, twirling her cane without a glance at it. “Is this the part where you tell us we shall go no further as you challenge us to the death?” 

The older man nodded. “Something like that.”

Thancred and Alisaie stepped up beside her now, weapons drawn. “You go on ahead with the others, catch Vauthry before he has a chance to escape,” Thancred motioned forward. “We’ve got some unfinished business to attend to, he and I.” The man _had_ almost killed him and left Ryne alone. 

Rosalind hesitated. She knew that they could hold their own well but it always left her feeling uncomfortable knowing she wasn’t there beside them to fight. Still, his point was valid. Vauthry was sure to have been alerted to their breach of his defenses and who knew how quickly their opportunity could vanish. 

She nodded, wishing them luck with that simple movement before running off with the others – Ryne included. 

“The Warden is close,” the girl spoke, giving a confident nod. “Through those doors, I feel it.” 

Rosalind glanced her way before picking up the pace, weapon still drawn and ready. Alphinaud slammed the doors open, the anger from their earlier realization still evident in the way he carried himself.   
“No…” Ryne spoke before he could, looking upon the rounded pig of a man as he shoved meol bite after meol bite down his throat. “No, this cannot be right.” 

Rosalind turned back to her, head tilted in question. 

“It’s him,” Ryne managed. “He’s – It’s–“ She needn’t finish her sentence for the others to catch on. 

They stood tall as always, prepared for battle with the human-warden hybrid. 

“Vauthry! This all ends here,” Alphinaud spoke now, taking a step forward. “Your reign, your terror… We cannot allow it to continue.” 

The portly man sat up a bit more, as if finally realizing he wasn’t the only one there. His head began to turn, slowly facing them without so much as a twist of his actual body. 

“End?” he asked, expression contorted into a disgusting mix of gluttony and amusement. “No… No! This is NOT the end! It is my birthright! Everything must be pure, PURE!” He slammed his fists against the ground, causing the room to shake. They did their best to hold steady, ready for the worst. 

But just as quickly as he’d thrown his temper tantrum, he seemed to recover and turned his head back to face the window before him. “No… It is not the end. I can start again, build my kingdom and expunge this world of the impurities…” 

His fists slammed down again, but this time it was to help him stand right side up. Gurgling echoed through the room as his skin began to bubble with two rounded masses protruding shortly after. They continued to grow before sprouting into stubby wings that miraculously lifted his body off the ground. 

“No!” Rosalind cried out, taking a step toward him as the others followed suit. They didn’t make it very far, as Vauthry made a cry of his own – a shriek so loud it made the whole room shake once more as he made his escape out the window. 

The Scions pressed their hands to their ears, blocking out the scream as best as they could and once the sound settled, they realized they were too late. 

“He’s gone.” Alphinaud shook his head. “Then we go after him!” Rosalind demanded, running out the window onto the balcony just as the ground began to tremble. 

“Look over there!” Ryne pointed out in the distance by the mountains. It seemed they’d found the source of the quaking. Part of the tallest mountain had lifted to the air, broken off from the rest of the earth. 

How had Vauthry managed that? 

“We won’t get up there, not right now,” Alphinaud said, brows pulling in frustration. “That’s Mt. Gulg. It’s the tallest point of Kholusia…” He sighed, turning toward the others now. “In the meantime, at the very least, he is gone and that means the people here are free. We should tend to them first.” 

Rosalind considered this for a moment then nodded in agreement. “Yes, and then… We shall go about finding a way to pursue our last Warden.” 

\---

Hidden from view on a higher balcony partially behind a red curtain, familiar yellow eyes peered down at the heroes below. Even after he’d explained the truth of the matter, they were still so insistent on exterminating the wardens and sin eaters. 

It was a familiar sight. Watching them clamor together with noble intent, but squandering their chance to handle the situation in its entirety.

Emet sighed. “Stubbornness is a trait not easily forgotten,” he mused, focused solely on the dark-haired hero. “Especially when it comes to standing by your convictions for what you believe to be the right course of action. A trait I know only too well.” 

He continued to watch as they ran back inside, off to tend to the people no doubt. 

“Mortality is fleeting… And yet, you continue to surprise me with how much there is to understand about your false sense of identity and need for community support. Believing yourself to be among them… And perhaps, right now, you are but there will be a day when our world is restored.” 

He waved his hand to open a portal and began walking through it. 

“And until that day, even though you did no same kindness to me, I shall not break our promise. Always _and_ forever.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, setup chapter. Nothing too fancy with this one.

That night went by without a visit and no visit seemed to mean no dreams. Was he the one causing them? It seemed plausible, but she knew better than to simply make assumptions as a relation did not equate to causation. Even so, that didn’t mean it wasn’t on her mind as a possibility. 

But, that wasn’t what bothered her the most. She didn’t like it when he _wasn’t_ there and that thought alone terrified her. 

She’d even sat in bed, waiting and looking but… Nothing and it was the same when she awoke. 

The rest of the day went on faster than the others had, as they were now focused on finding a way up to Mt. Gulg. That meant returning back to Eulmore again, but this time with the intent of staying for a while. They’d already found someone willing to help with building a Talos – a method they determined would be the only way to reach the top – and all that was left was the actual process of building. That meant they’d be staying there for the duration it took to do so. 

Due to the public nature of sharing spaces, she couldn’t help but find herself wondering if that meant her nightly visits were at an end entirely. 

No. No, she had to keep focusing on the true task at hand. After all, the Exarch had insisted upon coming with this time and she’d be damned if she allowed anything to happen to him. Distraction was not an option. 

“Rosalind, have you see the Exarch?” Alphinaud asked as he approached her. 

Oh, _damn it_. Was she too late? 

“No, I have not. Is everything alright?” she asked, turning to look at him. He offered a shake of his head in reply. 

“He seemed a little unwell and wandered off in that direction but no one’s seen him since then.” 

Rosalind cursed under her breath, earning a curious look from Alphinaud. “I’ll find him,” she said, feeling it was her responsibility. She should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, after all. 

She didn’t wait to hear his response and quickly set off in the general direction he’d indicated the man had gone.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn’t take much wandering to find the Exarch, as he’d settled himself down on the top of a cliff with his back against a large boulder, looking out at the sunset. As she climbed the incline with a smile, a pang of guilt hit her and shortly after, a feeling of having done this before. 

“There you are,” she said, smiling brightly. “Are you alright? We were worried when we couldn’t find you.” 

The Exarch lifted his head slightly and gave a nod. “Oh! Yes, I am. I do apologize for having caused concern. It’s not often I leave the tower and wanted to take a bit of time to look around. I just got a little tired and sat down for a breather. I must have lost track of time…” 

She offered a nod and smiled a bit more. This was still… So familiar. “Understandable. Kholusia is lovely.” 

He smiled, face still enshrouded by the darkness of his cowl. “Here, come join me,” he offered, motioning toward the spot beside him. She considered it for a moment before she moved to sit down next to him, leaning back against the rock as well. 

“Sometimes it’s nice to just take a moment and enjoy your surroundings,” he said, looking out at the sky once more. “Do you ever just sit and watch the natural world?” 

She thought about it and shook her head. “Not as often as I probably should,” she said. “Running from place to place is what I usually find myself doing.” 

He nodded in understanding of that. “I envy you,” he said now, tone sounding distant as he tilted his head upward toward the sky. Even in this position, she couldn’t manage to catch a glimpse of what was under his hood. 

“Envy me?” she asked. “Hmm. Tell me… More about yourself. You seem to know so much of me.” 

He nodded again, smile still in place. “A fair request,” he said, causing her heart to flutter. _Fair_ … _Exchange_. Like that night– 

No! Focus. 

“I have a friend,” he started. “Someone who explores worlds while saving them. Experiences new cultures, new surroundings… I long to do the same by her side, always. It would make me happier than I could imagine and my heart yearns for the opportunity to try.” He turned to look back at her. “But alas, sometimes our stories are not written the way that we hope for. That is why we must live in the moment and focus on preserving the good we do have.” 

She blinked a few times. Her? Did he mean…? Oh… 

She cleared her throat, offering him a small smile. “If you truly wish to adventure, then I am sure you will find a way. No story is ever fully complete without the opportunity to edit the details.” 

Again, that feeling… That familiar, nagging feeling that she’d done this before. She felt as though she might explode.

“You raise a good point,” the Exarch said with a smile of his own. “Still, it is more of a distant dream for the time being.” He lapsed into silence now, simply enjoying the view for a moment before something seemed to catch his eye. “Oh, you wear the necklace. I trust that you’ve found it to be as we discussed?” 

She reached up to touch it, feeling protective of it even just from him mentioning it. “Yes,” she said, focusing on the conversation and not the other thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts of… _Him_. 

“You were right, about it feeling like a good memory,” she said. “It has been adding an extra level of comfort to all of this.” 

He smiled a little and looked back toward the sunset. “You deserve all the comfort of the worlds,” he murmured, causing her to smile once again. “As do you, Exarch.” 

The man let out a content sigh before he stood, offering her his hand to help her up. “Shall we head back?” he asked. 

She gave a small nod, accepting his help as she stood herself. “Yes, but give me a moment more. I’d like to enjoy the sight a bit longer. I’ll catch up with you?” 

“As you wish,” he said, giving a playful bow before he headed back down the hill. 

She looked back toward the setting sun and sighed, hand moving to rest against the necklace once again. 

Yes, it really had become a source of comfort, almost as if that had been its intended purpose from the very start. That only served to bring more questions to mind, more things she needed to ask him. 

He was so good at finding her, why couldn’t she just find him? 

She turned to head back down but paused, catching sight of a familiar Ascian looking quite displeased as he disappeared into a portal. 

Perhaps she needed to be more careful what she wished for. 

\---

It was painful to watch, in more ways than one. The scene was far too familiar and close to his heart. To see her sitting on a hilltop with another man, watching a sunset for Zodiark’s sake… It made his blood boil. The more they spoke, the more he felt like flinging the man off the edge of the cliff. All it would take was one easy, little flick of the–

_“…By her side, always.”_

Hearing the Exarch’s words, he snapped his head toward them, still floating far enough away they wouldn’t notice his presence but close enough he’d hear everything they were talking about. 

Always? He wanted always with _her_? 

No. Not when she’d already promised that to another, even if she had broken it. She was his. She’d always been his, and she always would be. Of course, he understood that it was her decision in the end, even if she ended up making the wrong one, but that would never change his position on the matter. 

That weasel of a man who didn’t even have the courage to show his true face wasn’t worthy of speaking to her in such a way, let alone looking at her. He should have been begging for her affection, not blatantly showing his own. 

Mortals were pitiful, disgusting, and pathetic. The sense of entitlement they carried…

No. Enough of that. Sitting there broiling in his own thoughts wasn’t going to help further his plans, so for once he wasn’t going to sit around and merely watch. The anger was growing too strong and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it in much longer. 

He opened a portal and stepped into it, unaware of the bright eyes that saw him leave.


	13. Chapter 13

He’d been there, watching. She really shouldn’t have been so surprised, especially given his admission to having seen her conversation with her friends. Still, it upset her not just for the invasion of privacy but that he hadn’t been bothered to say hello. It was silly to think that way, but she was beginning to realize that it might be better to start embracing those thoughts with how prevalent they were becoming. It was taking far more energy to deny them at this point. 

For the time being, though, she would push them aside as there was business to attend to and so she spent the remainder of her day burying herself into her work. 

By the time night fell and everyone had settled in for rest, she once more found herself up on the cliff where she’d discovered the Exarch earlier that morning. It was secluded enough away from everyone else that it would give her plenty of time alone with her thoughts. 

But as with many of her plans, it seemed this one wasn’t going to work out as she’d imagined. 

“I know you’re there,” she said, sensing his presence. “I’m sorry that there is no food for you to complain about this time. Perhaps you’d like to offer your thoughts on the landscape instead?” 

She was met with silence which worried her that maybe, just maybe, she really was beginning to lose her mind. 

“Where is your companion?” he finally spoke, arms crossed over his chest as he stood behind her. 

She quickly turned to face him, brow quirked. “Which one? I have many,” she said, lips pulling into a smirk. He seemed very far from amused. “Wow, alright. Someone’s in a mood. I’m here alone, apart from you.” 

Emet rolled his eyes. “I can _see_ that,” he said simply. 

“Then why did you ask?” she threw back, moving to stand up now. 

For once, she seemed to have caught him off guard but rather than embrace that fact and admit to his own jealousy, he moved onto something else. “I’m here to take you somewhere.” 

She tilted her head. “Would you like to try that again? Perhaps in the form of a question?” 

“No, not entirely,” he said, offering his hand out now before giving a wave of his fingers. “Come on, then.” 

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest just as he’d done a moment before. “Why?” she asked. “Give me one good reason.” 

He considered this for a moment before a smirk finally pulled on his lips. “You’re curious.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” she said, offering a shrug. “I might very well regret this but it’s late and I can’t seem to sleep so why not?” She stepped toward him now and reached out to take his hand.   
He opened a portal but then hesitated, glancing over toward her. “I’ve never taken another through here before, but it shouldn’t hurt you. You may feel a little woozy after, however.” He didn’t wait for a response from her and simply stepped through, pulling her along with him. 

At first, all she could think about was how much the Scions would be losing their minds if they knew what she was doing right now. After all, who would be stupid enough to follow an Ascian into what seemed like the void? 

But as they stepped in, she realized he was once again keeping his honesty intact. She felt fine, just a little lightheaded and sick to her stomach, especially when they emerged on the other side.   
“I know this place,” she said immediately, eyes growing wide as she looked out at the sky from the top of the hill they stood on. It was dusted with many stars, causing a glow to illuminate their surroundings. The grass by their feet blew gently with a soft breeze. “Why do I know this place?” 

He was still holding onto her hand but had moved the other to brace her back. He’d seen the slight wobble she’d given due to their method of travel and was doing his best to steady her. 

“No… I know why I know,” she said after a moment’s silence. “This was in one of my dreams.” 

That appeared to surprise Emet as he turned to look down at her. “Dreams?” he asked. That… Hadn’t been part of his plan. “What dreams?” 

She turned to look at him now, head tilted curiously. “You really don’t know?” she asked. “So you weren’t causing them.” 

He shook his head. “No, at least, not knowingly,” he said honestly. “I will admit that I had anticipated _something_ as a result of you wearing the stone, but not to that extent.” 

She watched him, fingers lifting toward the pendant before she looked back toward the sky. She carefully pulled away from him, taking a step forward to stand near the edge. She stayed there for a while, simply lost in thought. 

When she finally did speak, she slowly turned to look at him. “What’s going on, Emet?” 

He’d been preparing himself for a question like that ever since he’d started enacting his plans… But it still hadn’t been enough. The question caught him off guard. How did he tell her? No, better yet, why _should_ he? She should already know. None of this was how it was supposed to be and she should have known that. Why did it have to be his responsibility to remind her of details that she should have always been privy to? 

“I want you to tell me,” he said now, watching her. 

She was quickly irritated at his evasiveness but she’d play along for now. She gave a nod and looked back toward the sky as she gathered her thoughts. “I think I’m seeing someone else’s life,” she started. “Like when I see the Echo. At least, that’s what I thought.” 

She turned back around and stepped toward him. “Then I had my second dream, after the first where everything was on fire. It was a happy one, very happy, and it was here, where we stand now. It was you… And there was a woman. I was the woman.” 

He stood a bit taller, seeming to be ready to keep his guard up as they were entering into territory that he hadn’t been anticipating they’d reach for a long time. She was always an over achiever. 

“But when I awoke, it slowly began to dawn on me. It felt different from the Echo. It felt personal and I don’t think I’m seeing someone else’s life anymore. I think–” She stopped. No, saying it out loud would be crazy. Bringing the words to life would mean that she’d be accepting the possibility and she wasn’t sure that was something she was prepared to do. 

Then she saw his face. The guarded expression had fallen and all she could see was a tiny glimmer of hope. The hope that he’d said he was afraid to feel because failure always followed. 

“I think it’s my life,” she finally spoke. “Or at least, it had been.”


	14. Chapter 14

It was an uncomfortable silence for several minutes and finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Well? Are you going to say something?” 

He moved a curled hand toward his lips as he thought, considering his next move carefully. “For once I may be at a loss for words,” he admitted. It also didn’t help that he had yet to learn the extent of what she’d remembered. How much he was willing to say was dependent on that factor. 

“Am I right, then?” she asked. “I’m seeing some kind of… Past or memories?” 

She didn’t seem certain of the fact, so maybe they weren’t quite ready yet. He gave a shrug and stood up a bit taller. “Do you think you are?”

She was irritated again that he couldn’t just be forthright with her, but she supposed he was asking a valid question. How did she know it really wasn’t just her imagination playing tricks? 

No. Of course it wasn’t. His expressions and behaviors were enough to support that which meant there was one other way she could test him on this. 

“Hades,” she said now, brows raised expectantly. If that got a rise out of him, then as far as she was concerned that answered the question. 

Sure enough, he staggered back a bit in surprise. “What did you say?” he demanded, eyes wide. Oh, yes. She’d really thrown him off guard with that one. He hadn’t heard that name in such a very long time and it was the last thing that he’d been expecting to hear from her. 

“Hades,” she said again, nonchalantly and with a shrug of her shoulders. “I think that’s your name, isn’t it? In my dream, that’s what she – _I_ – referred to you as. Right after you gifted this necklace.” 

Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps she really had learned more than he’d thought she did. They were leaps and bounds ahead of schedule if that was the case and it left him in uncharted territory. He hadn’t the faintest clue how to handle this and was beginning to feel overwhelmed. 

“There, I think that’s your answer then,” she said. “They’re not just dreams. They’re memories.” 

He looked back up at her now and gave a nod. “Yes,” he said simply. “Memories.” Memories that should have stayed. Memories that– 

His hands clenched at his side only for her hands to gently move over them as she came to stand in front of him. 

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” she said now, voice soft as she looked up at him. “But I’m trying. Something’s happening and I know there’s this undeniable pull towards you that scares me. I’m not going to pretend I know what’s happening, but I do know I’ll find the truth. Somehow, I promise.” She had to. Not just for herself but for him as well. 

“Promise?” he snapped, pulling his hands from hers. That was not the reaction she’d been expecting. 

“You _promise_? No. No, you don’t get to go and make promises anymore. Not when you break them so easily.” 

Her brows shot up. “Excuse me?” she asked. “I’ve not broken any promises. I haven’t even made one to you until now!” So much for trying to have a moment. 

That only seemed to push him farther over the edge and immediately he was ripping open a portal and dragging her through it. Once again they found themselves back in Kholusia. 

“You know nothing of what you speak,” he growled. “You are just as fragmented as the rest. You may remember, but it’s not enough.” He spat down and looked to her with fire in his eyes. “A promise from you? I would sooner trust the shards would rejoin of their own accord.” 

Her lips parted in insult, brows pulling down in anger. “You speak of trust? Oh, alright. Sure, we can have that conversation. What about _you_?!” she demanded now. “You speak of trusting me but really, it is me who is terrified of trusting you! Your people have done nothing but kill others and bring pain and suffering to the people I care for most. Why should I believe anything that you tell me? That you _show_ me? How am I supposed to know that you will not simply turn around and stab us all in the back?” 

He recoiled and his lips set into a hard line. “Because unlike _you_ I keep my word and I _always_ will.” And with a wave of his hand, he was gone. 

She stood there, hands clenched at her side and breathing heavy as she tried to work through the anger. Unlike her?! Damn him. Damn him and his bullshit cryptic words that made no sense. Always acting as if she should know the meaning behind his words. How could she when it was clear she had no memory of it?! 

“Bastard!” she shouted after him, knowing full well he was already gone. “Asshole!” She stomped her foot into the ground, needing some way to let the frustration out. She was doing all she could not to scream.

Eventually the anger shifted and her hands unclenched, tears falling down her cheeks now instead. 

She sat down against the boulder and buried her face into her hands. Arguing… It wasn’t what she wanted and feeling as though they’d pushed each other away was bringing forward pain she didn’t think possible. Why did they both have to be so stubborn and hot-headed? 

Slowly she began to slide down to the ground and curled up into a ball, hugging herself for comfort. Even now, in spite of all of that, she found herself wishing it was his arms around her instead of her own. 

Why couldn’t she just remember?


	15. Chapter 15

_She was climbing up the hill again, but this time wore no smile. Her heart felt heavy and her expression was sullen. Once more she saw his figure sitting at the top and she soon found herself seated beside him._

_“You’re late,” he said, tone not as playful._

_“Yes,” she said, not daring to look at him. “We… Had business to attend to.”_

_No answer came for the longest time. “I assume it is to be done?”_

_A nod. “Yes,” she said. “…And I shall be leading the summoning.”_

_He snapped his head to look at her now, expression unreadable. “And I shall not be able to talk you out of it?”_

_“No.”_

_He gave a nod and turned back to look out at the sky. It wasn’t as bright as it used to be, not since the coming of Zodiark._

_“We have always done what we believe to be best for our people,” she spoke, expression firm. “It is something that I will forever follow and I know you will, too.”_

_He nodded, a sigh escaping him as he turned to face her once more. “The love of our people is our greatest fault,” he said, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips. “I understand even if I do not agree.”_

_She managed a small smile as well and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. “Thank you,” she said softly. “And of our promise?”_

_He nodded, expression growing serious. “I never break my promises. I will stay with you, always, and even as we stand on opposing sides, you have my word that no harm shall ever come to you and yours.” He leaned over to press his lips to hers, hand resting against her cheek._

_“And I promise you the same.”_

_\---_

_He stood at the edge of the universe, hand clenched around something. Everything was gone. Shattered and split. Their home, their world, their people… Nothing was left._

_“You promised,” he said, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes._

_He opened his hand to look down at the necklace that rested in his palm only to quickly close it again and bring it close to his chest._

_“You promised me always and yet, here I stand… All alone.”_

_He shook his head and his expression quickly grew colder. “You were right… We will always do what is best for our people and now is no different.” He glared out at the large expanse of emptiness that stretched before him._

_“I will not rest until I see our world restored. I never go back on my word.”  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at writing fight scenes so uh... We're just gonna brush on over that. We know what happens. ;D

She did not sleep well that night but it didn’t stop her from acting as though she were at her best. There was work to be done and that meant no time for resting. 

“It’s time, then?” she asked, looking over toward the others as they finished inspecting the Talos that towered above them. Alphinaud gave a nod of confirmation. 

“Good,” she said, stretching her back out a bit before she motioned ahead. “Then let’s go kick some lightwarden ass.” After resounding agreement was shared, the Talos was powered up and immediately began its reach toward Mt. Gulg. 

Just as quickly the sin eaters began to descend upon it to protect the mountain from intruders, serving to deter the creator, Chai-Nuzz. “The hand mustn’t be damaged! Without it, everything will fall apart. Oh, this was a terrible idea. Terrible!” 

Rosalind glanced at him and shook her head, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “No, we expected as much,” she reassured him. “And you’ve truly outdone yourself. Very wonderful job. We will find a way to deter them.” 

“It seems someone else may already have,” the Exarch spoke now, motioning up toward the sky to a very familiar fairy queen floating among a flock of Amaro. 

“So disappointed we are!” Titania whined, and somehow despite her distance, those below could very clearly hear her words. “Did we not expressly say to call us if our sapling ran into trouble? Such sadness! Such naughty behavior. Whatever are we to do with you?” 

Rosalind coughed a bit and ran a hand through her hair in shame. It was like being lectured by a magical, flying mother. Thankfully the others had mostly reached the bottom with the intent to climb, so she didn’t need to suffer through embarrassment in front of more than just the Exarch. 

Then again, perhaps that was worse. 

“No matter. Here we are now and protect you we shall!” Titania called out with a giggle, sending forth her army to handle the sin eaters. 

Rosalind turned toward the Exarch now and gave a nod. “I shall go and meet up with the others,” she said. “See you soon, dear friend. The end is in sight, I can feel it.” 

The Exarch smiled though it somehow seemed sad and gave a nod. “See you soon,” he offered back just before she took off running. 

\---

Climbing Mt. Gulg and entering its walls was not without its challenges, but it wasn’t like they’d never faced anything like it before. They disarmed the sin eaters with ease, making it past each of the larger area’s guards with a little more difficulty. Still, it wasn’t terribly hard to dispatch them either. 

By the time they’d finally found Vauthry, everyone was more than ready to take him down and he seemed eager to greet them. 

They weren’t able to get much in by way of words before he started throwing a temper tantrum and Rosalind quickly waved her hand to show it was time to move. The fight started immediately, with the Scions already gaining the upper hand. 

Just when it seemed like they were at the end, Vauthry was quick to start another tantrum, one that sent them flying backwards. 

Rosalind growled out of frustration, trying to pull herself up but she couldn’t move. “We’re stuck!” Ryne spoke, struggling to move as well. 

Nothing more could be said as they watched what was occurring before them. Light shot out of Vauthry’s eyes and mouth, his form bubbling much like when his wings had appeared before. Only this time, a far larger transformation occurred. 

“What in the Seven Hells?” Rosalind asked, eyes growing wide as she looked upon the handsome and godly being before them now. The distraction was enough for Vauthry to send them flying back again, but was also what they needed to snap them out of it to focus on fighting once more. 

Rosalind led them forward as soon as they could move; summoning all the power she could to hit him with attack after attack. The others followed suit with Thancred working to keep most of Vauthry’s aggression toward him. 

Finally, with a launch attack in the air, Rosalind delivered the final blow. 

Vauthry fell to his stomach, pleading eyes looking up at her. “Do… Something... For your god...” She said nothing now, glaring down at him just as he began to dissipate into light. 

She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, knowing what was to come next. The light began to be absorbed into her and she held herself tall, hands clenched at her sides as she drew it in. The more light that entered, the more she began to see strange memories. This time it truly was the Echo, showing her the truth of Vauthry’s existence. His parents worried about their status and a man who came offering them supreme rule for all time. Just as these visions did appear, the sky began to turn to darkness – the way it should be. 

“Emet-Selch?” she whispered in shock just before a sharp pain spread through her very being. Light flashed, visible to all around and with each jolt, her body was pulled this way and that. She cried out in pain, hands lifting to her head. “No!” she wailed, trying to take a step forward but only managing to fall soon after. 

Y’shtola was quick to take a step forward. “She can’t hold it in!” she panicked. “She’s starting to turn… And the sky!” She motioned toward the air where the darkness was quickly being overtaken by light once more. 

Rosalind cried out again, coughing a puddle of light onto the floor. “No,” she managed, teeth clenching. “No, this isn’t the end. I won’t allow it.” Her eyes shut tightly, body trembling as the light grew brighter around her. She had to hold on, not just for the people of Norvrandt and her friends, but for… _Him_. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, far too quiet for anyone else to hear. 

Her attention quickly shifted as the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Looking up, the familiar hooded figure of the Exarch was quickly approaching. The Scions looked on in confusion and concern. 

“The light of all the wardens is far too much for any one person to hold,” he explained. 

“So I intend to take it in… And use it for myself.”


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone was in shock. The Exarch intended to do what? 

“I have been trapped here for so long…” he said, holding his cane out toward Rosalind as he began to pull the light into himself. “But I long for adventure, to see the other worlds. With this power I will finally be able to achieve that.” 

Rosalind looked up at him in horror. He… He’d been using them? Using… Her? 

Y’shtola’s eyes widened and she, along with the other Scions, raised their weapons with the intent of putting an end to all of this. 

Urianger, however, was quick to halt them. “Do not interfere,” he spoke harshly, causing Y’shtola to look at him in confusion before she turned back toward the Exarch. It was then that she saw flecks of light breaking off of his crystal arm and realization set in. 

“You knew about this,” she said. “He will have no chance of even using the power… It will kill him.” Urianger made no show to support her claim, but it was clear she was right. 

“And he knew this, too,” she went on, working through it herself but also so the others would be aware. “All this time he knew it would be too much for her to carry herself so he’d intended to take it in with him, to sacrifice himself for… All of us.” 

Rosalind looked back toward the Exarch, her own eyes growing wide now as he continued to pull the light into himself. 

“Why?” she managed weakly, raising a shaky hand toward him. 

He smiled. “I have always wished to do my part, like you,” he said, words kind but full of sadness. “Now I can.” He pushed harder, willing the light to come faster now. This caused a burst of air and his hood flew back, revealing familiar red hair and ears atop his head. 

Rosalind felt as though she might cry. It.. It was.. “G’raha Tia,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. She thought that she would never see him again. 

As soon as she spoke his name, the Exarch’s eyes widened in surprise and a large grin spread over his lips. He offered a quiet laugh of contentment that she’d remembered him after all this time and opened his mouth to speak, his own eyes wet with tears. 

Before he was granted the opportunity to say anything at all, the sickening sound of a gunshot echoed through the large chamber. 

The light suddenly stopped being pulled as the Exarch went falling to the ground. Standing behind him was Emet-Selch, gun raised and freshly smoking. 

“NO!” Y’shtola screamed, reaching toward the fallen man but still being wary of the one with the gun. 

Rosalind looked up at the Ascian now, eyes wide with heartbreak. He… Shot him. He shot one of her oldest, most important friends… 

She couldn’t find the words to confront him and even if she could, she wouldn’t have been able to as the light was flooding back into her at a rapid rate. The pain was so unbearable but she did all she could to focus through it, needing some kind of explanation. 

After everything they’d gone through, after everything he’d said to her… This was what he did? 

“Pathetic,” Emet spat out. “You continue to disappoint me. I had such high hopes for you, too, but here you are… Unable to keep it in.” 

Rosalind watched him, body shaking as she stayed doubled over on the ground. 

“To think I wasted all this time on a folly,” he went on. “No matter. It will bring me much joy to see how the rest of this unfolds. You, a monster, and your friends… Hunting you down to kill you.” He smirked, snapping his fingers shortly after. The Exarch vanished immediately. 

“It will all become too much to bear soon, you need not worry about that,” Emet offered. “But if you decide you’d like to continue your descent into madness outside of prying eyes, you can find me in the depths of the Tempest.” 

He waved his hand to open a portal and stepped through without another word. 

Rosalind stared after him, her heart feeling as though it had shattered into a million pieces. Did he really mean all of that? He didn’t… Care? He… Wanted to see her die? 

That was the last thing crossing her mind as she fell to the ground, succumbing to the light.


	18. Chapter 18

She woke up in her room with a nasty headache, hand lifting to rub her temples in an attempt to relieve the pain. Wait… She was okay? She slowly sat up now, looking around the room in confusion. 

“Ah, you awaken,” a familiar voice spoke. She looked toward it, surprised at who was standing there. 

“Ardbert?” she asked, brows raised as she sat up. “Well, you’ve missed quite a bit.” 

He offered a nod. “I am sure,” he said. “But it seems you have, too. I assume you wish to know what happened?” 

She nodded in agreement. “How I’m alright,” she clarified. 

“Ryne was able to help keep the light at bay, for now,” he said. “They worked tirelessly, refusing to give up.” 

That brought a small smile to her lips but it was quickly gone as she realized the situation. “And everything else… Truly happened?” 

Ardbert’s lips pulled into a hard line as he glared. “Yes. Emet-Selch shot the Exarch and stole him away with him.” 

Rosalind nodded, brows furrowed as she thought about this. “Shot the Exarch…” she murmured, now growing distant in thought. Shot him? She remembered that, remembered the concern and the heart break, the way he’d spoken to her and expressed little worry about her wellbeing. 

But…

“What is it?” Ardbert asked. 

She looked up at him now, lips pursed. “I am… Not entirely convinced that what we think happened is what happened.” 

“Okay, you’ve lost me now,” he said. 

She sighed and shook her head. “It’s hard to explain. I just… I find it very hard to believe that Emet-Selch would do that.” 

“Now you’ve _really_ lost me. Perhaps you should call for the medic? It seems your mind is not quite intact.” 

She shot him a look. “My mind is just fine,” she insisted. “There is more to every situation than meets the eye. I have… Had the opportunity of getting to know our Ascian friend a bit better these last few days.” 

Ardbert shook his head. “Okay, but how does that make you skeptical? You know what their kind does and let us not forget the fact that you all saw him do it with your very eyes.” 

Rosalind frowned. That was true. “Yes, but… Emet-Selch has been honest about everything up until now and if there’s one thing he is, it’s honest to a fault,” she explained. “He made a promise once and I do not believe him to give up on his promises so easily.” 

Ardbert wasn’t having it. “I think you just need to lie down and rest. You are in denial,” he said. 

“I am not,” she snapped. “I know what I am speaking of but you needn’t believe me. That is your wont.” She rolled off of the bed now and began to pull her boots back on before she reached for her weapon. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, brows raised in concern. “Really, you should be resting.” 

“I’m going to the Tempest,” she said simply. 

“You’re what?! Rosalind, that is a terrible idea,” he said. “What about the others?” 

“They’ll stay here,” she said. “And they do not need to know that I’m going, either.” She grabbed a bag and put in some food for the road, specifically apples, and then turned to look back at him. The poor man was in shock. 

“Look,” she said. “I see it one of two ways. Either I’m right and can straighten this out… Or I’m wrong and he kills me. Either way, it’s getting to the bottom of this without putting those I care about at further risk.” 

Ardbert pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is so idiotic. It- Rosalind! No, get back here!” he called out after her, watching as she climbed out the window and down the balcony. 

“Aw, hells.”


	19. Chapter 19

For once she was thankful that Ardbert couldn’t do anything in the physical world. If he could, she wouldn’t have been able to make it as far as she had without the others being aware. It was only later that evening and she’d already managed to reach the Tempest. 

Had the others been with her it would have certainly taken longer. They would have needed to find a way to get everyone there with the ability to breathe and then it would have taken even longer to find their way. 

Thankfully she still carried her blessing of breathing underwater which made the entire trip ten times easier. Sometimes one was better than many.

Her travels brought her to the Ondo Cups and there she sought someone willing to help her find where Emet-Selch had made his hideout. Naturally, they weren’t entirely sure and she hadn’t expected them to be. The Ascian wouldn’t want to be so easily found. Still, she helped explain to them what they might be looking for and soon enough an Ondo stepped forward with some information that could possibly be helpful. 

He led her out to another part of the depths and showed her a passage that led to a trench toward the west. He explained how his people had seen a light begin to glow and once they’d followed it, they found a city below. Many were too afraid to speak of it, as they did not trust foreigners, but he deemed her safe enough given she could breathe as his kin could. 

She thanked him for his help by assisting with collecting a few clams for his dinner and was soon on her way again. 

Her goal now was to follow the path with the hope that it might lead her closer to her destination. It was entirely possible that she was going the wrong way, that this supposed city was not what she needed to find, but all she had to rely on now was the faith that she _might_ be right. 

The further she went, the more she began to suspect the Ondo had actually been onto something. A familiar pulse of power made itself known to her and that was enough to keep her going forward.   
The path continued to twist and the more it did, the higher she found herself going. Her heart was beginning to beat faster but it wasn’t due to the exertion. Somehow, some way she knew she was getting closer. 

And sure enough, she was right. She came out through the top and after a few steps more she found herself stopped by the most breathtaking city line she’d ever seen. Even more than that, she knew she had been there before. It was an undeniable notion. 

She shook her head and drew in a deep breath, heading down the path a bit more before she found herself standing on the upper part of a building face to face with a giant set of doors. She looked around for a way to get them open but a voice spoke out before she had a chance to do much else. 

“State your name, please,” it spoke, but the words were echoed in a language she didn’t know. 

“Oh, uh, Rosalind. Rosalind Bleum?” she offered, looking over the doors. Where was the voice coming from? 

“You may enter,” it spoke again, the doors parting to reveal an elevator. 

She didn’t hesitate and stepped inside, the doors closing as soon as she did. She felt the lift begin to lower and she waited patiently for it to come to a stop. The doors opened again but this time revealed her to be at the base of the building with the city extended before her. 

“Oh, wow…” she breathed, stepping out onto the stone flooring. Everything was beautiful, just as the view from above had been. It felt so sophisticated and the plant life looked so at home among the soft blue glow that emanated through the city. 

She continued deeper now, looking at everything she could as she did so. What surprised her was finding she wasn’t alone. Hooded figures wandered the streets, minding their own business as if she weren’t there. Seeing the ghostly beings filled her with the familiar discomfort of grief. Whether that was because she knew they were probably memories of citizens lost or because of her own familiarity, she didn’t know. 

She looked down at her hand now, the white light glowing brighter than it had earlier that day. She wasn’t sure how much time she had left at this rate. 

She did her best to ignore that for now, though, remembering her reason for being there. Find Emet-Selch, find out the truth, and possibly find the Exarch. 

Or make the biggest mistake of her entire existence. That was a very likely possibility as well. 

She continued to walk along and eventually found her way to a group of buildings. “Bureau of the Administrator…? Hmm.” She reached to push the doors open but they opened of their own accord, taking her by surprise. She shook it off and stepped inside, looking around curiously. 

This really was like a real, living city complete with municipal buildings such as this one. It even appeared to be staffed. What was this place? 

She walked up to the desk now and rubbed her neck awkwardly. “Ah, yes, hello. I was hoping you could help me?” she asked, standing on her tip-toes to view over the tall counter at the masked figure behind it – a figure that was a lot like what she’d seen in her dreams. 

“A visitor?” the being asked. “What is your business here?” 

She nodded. “I am looking for Emet-Selch,” she said. “Do you know where I could find him?” 

“Rosalind?” a voice spoke from behind her. 

She blinked and gave a small nod toward the being behind the desk. “Nevermind, I do believe I’ve found him.” She turned around and saw the man in question, just as she’d expected. 

“Clever hiding spot,” she commented, crossing her arms over her chest now. 

Emet brushed that off. “I assume you are here for your friend?” he asked, looking her over. Concern was evident in his eyes as he did so, but he made no comment on it. 

“…Yes,” she said, now a bit disappointed. If he knew that then didn’t it contradict her belief that he was innocent? Damn it. She had really hoped she was right. 

He nodded at her words and motioned for her to follow before he started to leave. 

She hesitated only for a moment before she obliged.


	20. Chapter 20

They walked in silence with him leading the way through the city, skillfully navigating every turn. The more they walked, the more she realized what this place actually was. The question now was whether or not it was actually real or merely nothing more than a fantasy created from memory. 

“In here,” he said, stepping through a door that brought them to a great hall and soon he was leading them to another door within. They did this a few times more before they found themselves in front of a final door, one that looked reminiscent of an entrance to a home. He waved a hand and it opened, revealing the interior to be just that – a house. Not a house that she’d ever experienced in the First or the Source, but a house all the same. 

“So,” she said now, turning to look over at him once they were inside. “I’m sure you’re probably disappointed to see I’m still standing and I should probably say that no, I am not here to take you up on your offer.” She crossed her arms as he allowed the door to close behind them. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked now, brows raised. “You said you were here for your friend. How does any of that pertain to disappointment that you still stand?” 

She tilted her head to the side now, watching him with narrowed eyes. “…Yes. The Exarch. The one you so kindly _shot_ in the back only to continue on your rampage by tearing me down and expressing your interest in seeing me killed.” 

His lips parted in surprise at this before his expression contorted to one of irritation. “And what else did I say?”

She still watched him skeptically. “You do not remember? You told me to come find you if I wished to ‘finish my descent into madness’ in privacy.” 

He shook his head at this. Find him? He was sure that hadn’t been intended for her, not when he knew what he did. 

“If you believe all of that, then why are you here? Surely not just for _your_ Exarch,” he asked, arms moving to cross over his chest. 

She nodded. “Good question,” she said, unsure if she wanted to give the honest answer. “I’m here because I wanted to confront you myself and see why this happened.” 

He noted the way she phrased her words. It was purposely avoiding lying blame on him and for that, he was curious. “You do not think it was me,” he said now. “Why?” 

She took a few steps into the foyer and looked around as she tried to gather her thoughts. “I had another dream,” she started. “You told me that you would never hurt me or those I cared about. It was… A promise.” She hesitated a moment before turning to look at him. “Given our argument earlier about the sacredness of promises, I found it a bit hard to believe that you would go so far as to shoot someone I cared for.” 

She paused. “But it still begs the question of what we saw. We cannot deny that we saw you do it.” 

Emet was thoughtful for a moment before a small smirk played on his lips. “I may have underestimated you,” he said honestly, as close as he would get to an apology. “You would be right to suspect foul play. It was not me who fired the shot nor me who said any of the words you heard.” He held up a finger. “Ah, no, I take that back. It was me, but it also was not.” 

She stared at him in confusion. Of course he wouldn’t just make this easy. “…It was you… But it was not…?” 

He nodded. “You see, the others enjoy inhabiting any body they can find and then sculpting it to their image,” he began. “I quite like keeping things familiar and the same.” As was clearly evident by the giant city he’d recreated, but they weren’t going to get into that right now. “So I had Varis clone my first body and I have quite a few waiting in storage for when I have need of another.” 

“You… Have a storage of bodies?” She’d heard stranger things, but just the thought that there was a closet of Emet-Selchs somewhere… “Alright, but that still does not explain why we saw you.” 

“Do I need to spell this out for you?” he asked with a sigh, tsking her soon after. “Alright, you have made it this far so I suppose I can grant you that much. Elidibus is less than thrilled with my... Connection… To the mortal world and fears my dedication to the cause might be deteriorating as a result of that. Usually he knows better than to touch my things, but it seems he decided to interfere by inhabiting a body that did not belong to him.” 

Rosalind’s brows rose. “So you mean to say that Elidibus… Stole one of your clones and he is the one who shot the Exarch?” 

Emet gave an annoyed nod. “Yes, exactly. A perfectly good clone, ruined,” he lamented.

She rolled her eyes. “I do not think that is what you should be most upset about with all of this,” she pointed out. He merely shrugged. 

“So, Elidibus steals one of your clones, finds us and shoots the Exarch, then goes on about wanting me dead all because he’s doubting your allegiance?” She tapped her chin. “Hmmm. Shoot one of our friends and make us lose any trust in you that might have been there. Solidify that effort by discounting any feeling toward me by expressing wishes for my death while simultaneously pushing for it by stopping the Exarch’s actions. That way, with me out of the picture, the others wouldn’t dare to trust you.” 

Emet nodded. “More or less, yes,” he said. “I assume he mentioned where to find me so the others would come after your demise. More as another taunt at me, I am sure.” No, he didn’t like saying that, even hypothetically. He’d gone through the loss of her once and it wasn’t something he was keen to experience again. 

“Alright,” she said. “If that is all the case, then what about the Exarch? Where is he?” 

He motioned for her to follow and led the way down a hall to another room. He pushed the door open and motioned toward the bed where the Exarch lay, sleeping peacefully for the time being. “He was deposited here. I understood something had happened and that returning at the moment may not be the wisest decision. Worry not, he lives and will recover. I ensured that he would.” 

She felt relief flood through her at this sight and turned to look back at him. “Look at you, playing nurse,” she teased but quickly grew serious. 

“Thank you. Thank you for caring for him and… For not being the reason he’s hurt.” She shook her head and turned to look back at him. 

“But I think it’s about time you and I had a serious talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference of the home interior: https://twitter.com/LaurColbernoux/status/1163934912128389120?s=20
> 
> ((Thank you Laur Colbernoux for having created such a wonderful house! It fits perfectly with what I imagine myself and was the best reference to use here.))
> 
> P.S. This chapter spawned a branch off, quick idea about Emet's clone stash. :'D You can see that here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403202


	21. Chapter 21

A sigh escaped Emet-Selch and he gave a shake of his head. “Must we?” he asked, to which she gave a firm nod. 

“Yes, we must,” she confirmed before pulling the door closed. She didn’t want to disturb the Exarch while he was recovering. “Especially if… I really do not have much time left. I would hate to leave this existence with so many questions left unanswered.” 

He shot her a dark look. “You will not,” he snapped before pausing, regaining his composure quite quickly. “Alright, fine. If we must, then we must.” He led the way back down the hall they’d come and then took a seat on one of the couches there. He motioned for her to sit where she pleased. 

She came to sit down directly beside him, to which he raised a brow but said nothing. 

“I need to know what’s going on,” she said finally. “I said I’d find out and that I’d understand, but I’m realizing now I do not think I can without your help.” 

He nodded and looked down at his hands. “What do you know so far?” he asked. This time he really wasn’t trying to be a pain; her answer would help him know where to begin with his explanations. 

She seemed to recognize this and so she kept herself civil as well. “I’m not sure I _know_ anything, but what I can make a guess of is that I am a reincarnation of someone that you used to…” She was going to say know, but… “Love.” She looked down at her own hands now, neither of them bothering to look up. 

“All of these dreams are memories, as we’ve confirmed before,” she went on. “Of when I was this other person and when that world began to end… I ended with it.” 

He said nothing for a very long time, staring blankly at his hands. “…Yes,” he confirmed, sighing as he did so. “But you are not a reincarnation.” He slowly turned to look at her now, meeting her gaze as he began to explain. 

“Do you remember the lesson I gave to you and your companions? How the shards came to be?” Once she nodded her confirmation, he went on. “Everything split apart. Many of my people were lost, but many were also split and beget new life on the other shards. No one knows of how their existence started, but there were some that carried larger parts of their previous lives because they did not split apart as much as the rest.” 

Her brows rose. “Like me,” she realized. 

He nodded. “Like you,” he agreed. 

She fell quiet now, looking down at her hands again. “So I was…” she started then stopped, unable to complete her thought process. 

“You were of the same cloth as I. Amaurotine.” 

She nodded to show she’d heard, but said nothing as she tried to work through everything he’d just said. She had come to suspect it, of course, but it was another thing entirely to have it confirmed. More than that, she was beginning to understand a lot of what he said and more about his actions. He wanted to rejoin the worlds not for any reason more than to get back all he’d lost – something he had actually told them but they hadn’t been sure they believed. 

Now she knew that she did. 

“It is a lot to take in,” she finally said, turning to look back at him. He’d looked away a little before and was now back to staring down at his hands. 

“I would imagine,” he said simply, offering a shrug. 

“And I can imagine that it must be more than difficult losing everything you ever knew and loved,” she said. “Only to find out that a part of it still exists, but not as you once knew and that they haven’t a clue about that connection while you’re cursed to forever carry the recollection. A true slap in the face, really.” 

He simply nodded. 

“So you gift something you gifted before,” she went on, putting the pieces together herself now. “And it wasn’t just a regular gift either. It was a star, something that you’d both discovered could harness memory and store it. By giving that gift, you were also bestowing the memory that came along with it hoping that maybe, just maybe, it would somehow bring back the person you once knew.” 

He went still which was more than enough to show she was right on the money with her sentiments. She said nothing more now, either, simply allowing them both the time they needed to work through their emotions. 

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember,” she offered after a few moments more. “I wish I could so you didn’t have this burden to bear.” 

He looked up at her and let out a dry laugh. “It was not as if there was any other choice in the matter,” he said harshly. “It would be a burden no matter what.” 

She tilted her head to look at him, eyes showing understanding. He was right and now the words he said to her the first night he visited made sense. 

_‘I suppose you’ll just have to do as you are.’_

She wasn’t the person he once knew and he recognized that, but it seemed at some point he had made the decision that some part of her was better than no part at all. 

She reached up to gently touch his cheek now, fingers gently resting against it. “For what it’s worth,” she said. “I think my soul knows. Any time I am near you I feel a pull to be by your side.” She flinched at that and shook her head. “Oh, that sounded so bad. I am so sorry. I did not think I had that level of cringe in me, I-“ 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, preventing her from saying anything further on the matter. 

She immediately reciprocated, hands moving to rest against his chest as she kissed him back. 

“I thought I was the one who never shut up,” he teased, having pulled back just enough that his lips still brushed against hers as he spoke. 

She couldn’t help but grin in response before she pulled him back in for round two.


	22. Chapter 22

Their lips were still locked and their arms entwined, something that neither had anticipated happening – at least, not so soon. But when there was an obvious tug to another, it was nearly impossible to ignore. 

Finally she pulled away, gasping for breath in a desperate attempt to regain composure. While she sat there doing her breathing exercises, Emet was quick to pull her onto his lap and into his arms. In one swift movement he was standing up, holding her straddled against him. She was surprised only for a moment before she found herself leaning forward, head resting on his shoulder. 

He carried her down the hall and to another room, pushing the door open before he stepped in and allowed it to close behind them. It was the master bedroom and was as ornately decorated as she’d expect from him. The bed was something else entirely – large, fluffy mattress that looked as though it were made from clouds and a large headboard with designs similar to the buildings outside. 

Toward the bed they came and soon he was sitting on the edge of it, keeping her nestled against him the entire time. Rather than push her father, he simply ran his fingers up and down her back, a surprisingly gentle and considerate action that she hadn’t expected from him. It was now that she realized just how exhausted she was, but there was no way in the Seven Hells that she was going to let this moment pass her by. 

She leaned up and once more captured his lips, hands reaching up to press a little harder against his chest. Seeming to get the message, he allowed himself to fall back against the bed with her now on top of him, their lips never parting. 

Slowly she started to slide her hands under his coat, doing her best to help him pull it off before it was quickly discarded to the ground beside the bed. Perfectly sculpted arms were now visible as well as an equally well-built chest and abdomen wrapped in the fabric of his shirt. She made it clear that this was meant to come off as well and he wasted no time in obliging. 

“Fair exchange,” he muttered now, smirk pulling on his lips as he reached out to push his fingers under the hem of her dress. He fumbled with it for a moment but eventually resorted to snapping his fingers, the dress disappearing entirely. 

She looked at him with a raised brow. “That’s cheating,” she said, to which he answered by snapping again to make her boots vanish as well. 

She rolled her eyes and reached down to his pants and then his undergarments while he quickly worked to do the same. It wasn’t much longer before they were both sharing their most intimate selves with one another, their clothing discarded in a forgotten heap. 

He took a moment to look her over, appreciating her form and she did the same, not bothering to hide where she looked and lingered the longest. 

“Are you sure?” he asked finally. She knew he wasn’t the sort to check for consent, but she also knew that she seemed to be the exception to _all_ of his rules. 

“Yes,” she said, a soft and thankful smile gracing her lips. “Yes, I am.” 

That was all the confirmation he needed before he pulled her to him again, lips feverishly stealing hers before he flipped her over onto her back with him on top. 

\---  
This time there were no dreams as she slept, but that didn’t bother her – not when she was sound asleep in the arms of her lover, her… Enemy. Waking to find herself in this position only served to bring her further comfort and she smiled as she curled into the sleeping man’s form. Every now and then the faintest of snores could be heard from him and she had to stifle laughter. Of course someone as polished and egotistical as he would snore. 

Still, those sounds were the least of her concern after all the combined noises they’d made the night before. She truly hoped that the Exarch was a sound sleeper. She wasn’t sure how she’d even begin to explain if he wasn’t. 

But that did raise a very good point. How was she going to go on from here? They had lain together now – more than a few times in one night – and it had certainly seemed to solidify their bond. He’d mentioned something about having finally gotten her back and how he’d sooner kill all chances of restoring his world before losing her again. It had surprised her to see how much of his efforts appeared to be directed toward her and not the actual rejoining. 

She carefully rolled over to face him, looking over his peaceful expression as he slumbered. For once, she felt as though she were looking at the real man and not the act that he often masqueraded behind. 

This was a man who had lost everything and had all but broken as a result. The only thing holding him together was the idea that he would, one day, restore the world to the way it once was so he could have back all that he had ever held near and dear to his heart. 

More than that, he firmly believed that mortals were not truly alive and as a result, killing them would not actually be murder and so it was merely a way to justify the means. 

But did that… Really make him so bad? 

It was entering into an ethical dilemma, to say the least. Anyone would say that killing of any kind was wrong and she would agree. She couldn’t support his will in that way, but the reason behind it? She could understand now why he did as he did. 

Maybe there was a way to help him see that a rejoining wasn’t the most important thing in life, as he’d briefly expressed the night before.

Maybe… He could see that she would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssst. If you're looking for a community of Emet fic-enablers, you should totally check out this Discord server -----> https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	23. Chapter 23

She lingered nearby while he slept and eventually she heard the sound of rustling coming from the bed. Slowly she came to sit beside him once more, watching him curiously as he started to come to. 

“Well hello, Sleeping Beauty,” she teased with a smirk and received a grunt in response. Clearly, he wasn’t a morning person but she wasn’t at all surprised by that fact. “I trust you slept well, hm?” 

Emet-Selch looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. “How is it you’re so chipper this early?” he grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. 

She shrugged. “I’m used to early mornings and needing to be at my best as soon as I wake,” she said simply. “Whereas I assume you’re used to sleeping in as you please?” 

He didn’t need to respond for her to know that was true. 

“I say it’s morning, though to be perfectly honest, I cannot even tell what time it is,” she said. “I even looked for a chronometer. Do you not have one in your possession?” 

He finally sat up, expression one of annoyance. “Apparently the concept of slow to rise is lost on you,” he griped. She gave a smirk in reply and shrugged. “There is probably one somewhere but I cannot be bothered to look for it.” He reached up to grab a hold of her arm now instead, pulling her down to rest beside him once more. 

“You are not busy with heroism for once, so how about you simply enjoy the chance to get a bit more rest?” he asked, face now pressed into her shoulder. 

She bit her lip, trying not to smile. The intimacy was… New. New, but so _very_ welcome. It seemed their night together was all it had taken to solidify the budding relationship she’d been previously (mostly) blind to. Though, it wasn’t all that _budding_ , was it? No, this had been eons in the making. 

“I do not fair well sitting still. I get antsy,” she said. 

He scoffed. “If your incessant chatter is anything to go by, I do not find myself surprised.” And she said he talked too much? “ _Rest_ ,” he all but demanded, pulling her even closer than before.

She sighed, fingers running up and down his bare arm as she let him hold her. “As much as I would like to,” she started. “There is still the matter of my friends and the one that currently rests injured in your guest chambers. I do not yet think we’ve earned the luxury to take our time.” 

Her response was met with silence as he didn’t wish to address it, not yet. Perhaps in her eyes there wasn’t time to waste, especially where her precious Scions were concerned. But he’d been around the universe a few times over and they certainly _could_ spare a few moments longer of unproductivity. 

Alas, he knew his beloved Warrior well and she would not let this go. 

“Fine,” he said simply, pushing himself back up again. “Then allow me to ask you this: What is your plan, exactly?” 

She sat up as well, head tilted in confusion. “My plan?” she asked.

He chuckled now, shaking his head in amusement. “Oh, my dear sweet. Yes, your plan. How you intend to explain all of this to your companions? How will you tell your Exarch who truly shot him?” His eyes sparkled dangerously. “And how will you explain our most recent rejoining?” 

She flinched and reached for a pillow, ready to slap him with it. “ _Recent rejoining_? Did you really just refer to our union as a _pun_?” The sarcastic response was one of defense because she knew he was right. They were now in uncharted territory. 

He smirked. “I could put it far more bluntly and crass if you prefer,” he said. “That we _fucked_.” 

Oh, Gods. That was even worse. “Just shut up,” she said, holding her hand up while the other let go of the pillow to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Alright, alright. You win, you’re right.” Even from behind her hand she could see his head inflate twice its size at her words. 

“Perhaps I do need to take a bit of time to think of how I will explain all of this,” she sighed. “Especially now that we are unsure of our next step. I truly thought everything would end up with us coming to blows.” 

He grinned. “Well, I suppose you could say it did in one way or another.” 

She grabbed the pillow again and finally hit him with it, hard enough that he fell back against the bed laughing. 

“I’m being serious, you know,” she said.

“As was I,” he quipped before he sighed. “Alright, yes. To be honest, I did believe that, perhaps, things might have gone in that direction. Now I fear the potential of fighting falls with Elidibus.” 

He had a valid point, yes. Elidibus had, after all, been the one to shoot one of her closest friends. But there was one thing left weighing on her mind…

“So say it does come to that with him,” she said now. “And now we know what we feel for each other, how we always have. What comes next?” 

It was his turn to be taken a little off guard. “What… Do you mean by that?” 

“Well,” she began. “Your entire mission has been to cause the rejoining, yes? However, you have all but admitted the reason for that was to get _me_ back. But now you have me. So, now what? What shall you do?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it. His first instinct was to say yes, the rejoining was very much _still_ the plan because he didn’t want to admit to the actuality of the situation. 

…But she was right. All this time the focus had been rejoining _for her_. Having her back in any form so soon hadn’t been part of any plan. Even more than that, he knew damned well that he’d lose her all over again if he continued his endeavors as they had previously been. 

“I believe that, perhaps, my… Interests may have shifted.” 

Oh, damned be Zodiark. She had him hook, line, and sinker, didn’t she? He felt ever the fool and knew well enough she’d hold this over his head. 

Still, he had always done whatever it took to ensure she’d be back by his side. Maybe his mission wasn’t entirely different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make a bad pun in this one? Yes. Yes I did. Am I sorry? Not a chance in hell. >_>;;; Anyway, hope you enjoyed! <3 This is just a quick chapter setting up what's going to come. 
> 
> Though, I do think we're nearing the end of this one. I have some thoughts of where I'd like it to go but they seem better suited for another fic entirely. We shall see~
> 
> P.S. If you're looking for a community of Emet-enablers, you should totally check out this Discord server: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	24. Chapter 24

After a surprisingly long breakfast – Emet-Selch seemed to enjoy taking his sweet time doing _everything_ – they found themselves sitting in the living room. It had been decided that they would try to return to the Scions as soon as the Exarch awakened. She was eager to do what she could to help his condition improve so they could return, but Emet was less than keen. If he could have his way, they’d stay there even longer (if not forever, really).

The sooner they returned, the sooner he’d have to face the truth that everything was changing – and he did _not_ like change. 

“Have you put thought to what you’ll do now?” she asked, turning to glance over at the man across from her. 

He had a book in hand that he lowered in annoyance as soon as she spoke. “Must we discuss this now?” he asked. “I am quite involved in this plotline.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Emet, you’ve been on the same page for the last ten minutes. You are many things, but a slow reader I can guarantee you’re not.” 

His nose twisted in displeasure. Always good at reading him, that one. “Perhaps I’m not that invested,” he replied simply. “Even so, I’ve no interest in carrying on a discussion about such matters.” 

She shrugged and stood up, stretching her back out as she did so. “Alright, then. I shall go and check on the Exarch instead, see what I can do to help his recovery.” 

Emet paused now. “Bloody vixen,” he growled under his breath. She knew damned well he didn’t want to focus on that, either. She’d gotten him up against a wall once more, having to decide the lesser of two evils: Discuss the changes he wanted to forget about or go to face her comrades and the reality of the situation. 

The grin on her face made it clear she knew exactly what she was doing, too. 

“Fine,” he finally conceded through grit teeth. “Go and see how your _friend_ fairs.” 

She gave a nod to acknowledge his decision and left the room to head down the hall to the guest room the Exarch currently occupied. 

Slowly the door pushed open and she stepped inside, allowing it to close behind her quickly. She did all she could to keep her actions quiet, not wanting to startle the man awake. To her surprise, however, the male in question was looking at her with wide red eyes. 

“Rosalind?” he asked, voice a bit hoarse from disuse and thirst. 

She couldn’t help but smile, more than thankful to see him awake and speaking, no less. “G’raha.” 

Despite being in a foreign environment, the sheepish cat man blushed and turned his head ever so slightly to try and hide his smile. “It’s been quite a long time since I have been called that.”   
She nodded, moving to pull a chair up beside the bed before sitting on it. “I imagine,” she offered. “How do you feel?” 

He shook his head, now trying to sit up to speak better but the wince was enough to answer her question. “Like I’ve been shot,” he offered with a teasing grin. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you…” she said now, trying to match his playful nature. “I’m glad to see you awake.” She paused. “In more ways than one.” 

He nodded, ears pressing back a bit in disappointment. “I have a lot to explain, my friend,” he sighed. “But… I think you do as well. I assume you know where we are, yes?”

She froze for a moment before she rolled her shoulders to help herself sit taller, more confidently. “I do indeed, yes,” she said, though made no move to say anything further. 

The Exarch quirked a brow, looking her over expectantly. “Are you going to fill me in or am I left to guess?” 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair now. “Ah, the short of it is we are currently within the walls of Emet-Selch’s home.” She had never seen his expression grow as dark as it did – or as quickly – as when she said the Ascian’s name. 

“And you seem entirely unfazed by this? He _shot_ me!” 

She rubbed her neck anxiously now, shaking her head in disagreement. “No, he didn’t. It wasn’t him. This is going to take a lot of explaining… Would you like some water first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been dealing with a bit of writer's block which tends to happen to me when I'm near the end of writing something, haha. This one is definitely nearing the end, but I've got plans for more after. <3 And even to explore another AU with G'raha and the WOL. Don't judge me; I love them both equally. Dx Uggghhhh. 
> 
> \---> If you're looking for a community of Emet-enablers, I suggest you totally check out this Discord server: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	25. Chapter 25

They sat in silence for a while. 

The Exarch was lost in thought, clearly trying to wrap his head around everything she’d just told him. She didn’t blame him for needing time to process given all that they knew about the Ascians as a whole. They couldn’t be trusted.

But it was starting to seem like Emet-Selch was the exception. 

“I admit some hesitance,” he finally spoke, bringing her attention back to him. “As you say, he has not given us any reason to doubt him up to this point but the very nature of Ascians is less than pure. How can you be sure of his words?” 

Right. Everyone else would take a bit more coercing, even if they did seem to follow her judgment quite enthusiastically most of the time. 

“I just…. Worry,” he continued, not giving her an opportunity to speak yet. Much to her surprise, she soon felt his hand grasping hers. He had never been so forward before. “You are-“ he stopped short, brows furrowing as he thought. “You are and always have been an inspiration. A strong, amazing woman that I hold in the highest esteem. I worry about your safety. But at the same time…” He met her gaze, his red eyes burning with a passion she’d never seen. 

“I trust your judgment. I have never trusted another as much as I trust you nor have I… Cared for another in the way I do you.” It was so very obvious how difficult it was for him to be so candid.

She could feel the panic building. He’d tried to admit to something like this before, back when they were sitting on the hill together. She’d thought that, perhaps, they’d moved past that but it seemed neither of them had fully gotten the point across in the way they’d hoped. 

She gave a small sigh and moved her other hand to gently cup his. “Oh, Exarch – _G’raha_ …” She smiled a little, though it was a bit sad. The panic was even higher now as she hated more than anything to cause him any amount of pain. He was too innocent and kind for that. 

His ears dropped a bit and she knew he understood. 

“I care for you, too, and I trust you wholeheartedly,” she began. “But… I should be forthcoming in my reason for such dedicated trust to the words I spoke before.” 

It took a moment before he seemed to catch on, hand quickly pulling from her own. “You cannot be saying what I believe you to be,” he said, eyes wide. 

She gave a nod. “I am,” she said. “I am afraid that I’m in love with Emet-Selch.” He could do nothing more than stare. The poor man’s brain seemed to be broken by the simple admission. How could that even be?!

“Allow me to explain,” she continued. “Do you remember when we came back to inform you of our discoveries? The story that he told us? I know he showed us the splitting of his world, too, back at the Crystarium.” 

He offered a nod in answer, to show he was listening. 

“Ever since he showed up here, bothering us… I knew something was different. I could feel it, a strange pull to him. He’d come to see me at night, only recently mind you, and each time he did I’d dream about a time and place that I remembered so clearly as if it’d just been yesterday.” She looked away for a moment, brows furrowing. Even now, just referencing it, she felt pain and suffering for the loss of memories she’d never fully regain. 

“I learned the truth last night. I was once as he was,” she said. “In another life or… Something of that sort. I’m only a piece of who I used to be and that’s why-“ 

The Exarch’s expression softened, realization clear in his face – the understanding of the situation and the reality that he’d never have her in the way that he had always wished. “That is why he has been working hard toward the Rejoining,” he finished knowingly. He had always been so wise. “It truly is about what he’s lost, but in this case, more specifically _who_.” 

She gave a nod. “Yes,” she confirmed. “And I believe him. I’ve seen it first-hand, felt it. It isn’t a trick. He will never so openly admit it as I have, but he loves me, too, and he would never betray that nor would he break a promise made to me.” 

The Exarch sighed. “The promise you mentioned, to never harm you and yours.” She nodded again in agreement. 

“I… Understand,” he spoke quietly. He was hurting, but she could see it wasn’t directed at her. “Well, if that is the case then… I suppose it would be best to continue as I have. Full trust in you.” He managed a weak smile, doing what he could to put his best foot forward. 

She smiled as well now, thankful to know that he was being truthful. He really did understand, even if he didn’t like it. He was such a good man, valuing friendship over pettiness. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. “It means the world to me that–“ A gasp of pain escaped her, preventing her from finishing that thought. 

She collapsed forward against the bed, head pressing into it as she tried to push through the pain. “No…” she growled. “NO!” The light was growing exponentially, something she knew to expect but hadn’t thought would happen this rapidly. 

The Exarch was quick to get up, ignoring the pain in his back as he moved to her side. “Rosalind?!” he asked worriedly. 

The woman in question groaned, coughing up the same substance as before. 

“No,” the Exarch spoke in terror before he silently cursed. “Emet-Selch!” he bellowed, knowing full well the man would be lingering nearby. 

Sure enough, the Ascian in question lazily meandered his way into the room. “Is shouting truly necessary?” he asked, opening his mouth to offer another snippy remark before he caught sight of the woman sprawled against the bed. He could see better than any of them how blinding the light was, cracking through the very fabric of her soul. 

“I told you no, damn it!” he snapped, quickly coming to kneel down beside her. “Listen to me. I told you before, you had my highest hopes of containing it. Do not even think about letting me down. You are not like the others. Do not fall in with their pathetic, mortal nature. You are stronger than that.” 

The Exarch watched him, studying his every movement intently. The words were cold and cruel, not what he’d say to someone he loved, but it was clear to him now – it was how he expressed himself. Feelings were difficult to say, but the pain and fear was ever evident in the man’s eyes. 

Rosalind groaned and fell off the bed, pressing her hands into the floor harder as she continued to cough up more of the light. It was growing increasingly difficult to think, to hear, to… Feel… 

Was this truly how it was going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY EXARCH BABE. T^T Don't worry, you'll be getting love in another AU. I promise. <3 
> 
> P.S. If you're looking for a Discord group to join, consider this one full of Emet-enablers. 10/10 recommend: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter, really short.

“Rosalind? Rosalind!” 

She blinked a few times, unable to see much more than light surrounding her vision. 

“Damn it, Rosalind, come on!” 

She blinked again, eyes focusing on the male figure kneeling in front of her. 

“…A-Ardbert?” she managed, only to cough a few times after. 

“Yes, yes, it’s me,” he said, brows furrowed in concern. “This is a real mess, you know. We have come too far for this to be the end.” 

She shook her head tiredly. “I am trying,” she said, finding it difficult to speak. “There is just… So much…” 

The Warrior of Darkness’s expression softened, head shaking soon after. “Your friend was right,” he spoke thoughtfully. “This light? It’s too much for one soul to carry.” 

She frowned, wanting to protest. She could do it. She was strong, damn it! She’d always overcome every obstacle in her path. 

Who would even help? The Exarch… No. He’d die, he wasn’t built to handle it. She wouldn’t allow it. She could do this on her own, somehow. 

Ardbert gave a quiet laugh, seeming to know what she was thinking. “No, not him,” he reassured. “I promised to help, to redeem myself. Perhaps this might not be the final battle we anticipated but I refuse to let it be the end of your good deeds. I realize now what my mission is, why I’m here.” He gave a soft smile. “Our souls apart are weak, but together…” 

Her eyes grew wide. “No, you can’t,” she protested, sputtering up more of the light. 

“I can,” he offered. “It is the most I can do. I have all but fully left this world already, but you’re still here.” He reached out toward her, grasping her shoulder firmly. “We will see this world put back as it should be. Together.” 

Before she could do anything to try and stop him, she felt a warm tingling spread through her body just as the world went bright and then black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, before the end (epilogue).

“Why aren’t we doing anything?!” Alphinaud demanded, eyeing the Exarch expectantly. “We can’t just leave him in there alone with her.” 

Y’shtola reached out to place a calming hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We also cannot force him to leave,” she pointed out. “We are near and ready should we have the need to interfere.” 

The young Elezen didn’t seem pleased by this fact. “Even so, one of us should be in there to ensure he doesn’t cause harm.” The others nodded, seeming to feel the same. 

“If she is unconscious, she cannot protect herself,” Thancred insisted.

The Exarch finally spoke up, “I trust him.” All eyes were immediately on him. The shock and concern clear on all the Scions’s faces. 

“I beg your _pardon_?” Alisaie demanded. “Did you just say you _trust_ an Ascian?!” 

The Exarch sighed. He knew that he shouldn’t be the one to explain, but they needed something to go on. “She trusts him,” he continued. “And we trust her, yes? When she awakens, she can take the time to tell you her reasons. In the meantime, I can promise you that he will be of no concern right now.” 

Thancred seemed less than pleased, ready to break down the door and shove his blade straight through the Ascian’s stomach. Even Uriangier seemed discontent with this entire situation. Ryne reached up to hold both of their hands shortly after, wanting to help relax them and it seemed to work to some extent. 

Everyone was quiet now, trying to consider whether or not they wanted to believe the Exarch’s words. It wasn’t long before they all seemed to be reaching a similar conclusion: It didn’t matter if they believed this to be truth or not. 

They could not make Emet-Selch do something that he didn’t wish to do. So, if their Warrior of Light had expressed trust before… Then perhaps trust was all they could do for now when the rest was out of their control. 

\---

Emet-Selch was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. Directly beside him was the Warrior of Light, who was sleeping soundly with her face partially buried into a pillow. He had a book in hand, as he often seemed to when lounging about; though it was clear he wasn’t entirely focused on it. 

It wasn’t much longer before a quiet moan escaped the woman’s lips. She carefully rolled over, lifting a hand to her head as she began coming to. 

“Ah, she awakens,” Emet spoke, setting the book to the side. “I was beginning to wonder if you intended to sleep the month away.” 

She looked up at him in confusion. “It hasn’t been too long, has it?” she asked, genuinely concerned about the length of time she’d been out. 

“Heavens, no,” he said. “Only a day, but that is plenty long enough.” 

She rolled her eyes and carefully pushed herself to sit up, resting her back against the wall in the same way he was. “I passed out,” she said. He nodded. 

“We’re back at the Crystarium?” He nodded again. “Hm. Did the others try to maim you?” 

That managed to get a smirk out of him. “They did not have a chance to try, but believe you me the intent to do so was clear.” He shook his head. “The Exarch was kind enough to step in.” For once, he said the name without any hint of displeasure. That managed to get a quirked brow of question from her, but he didn’t seem keen on delving further into that subject. 

“Something happened,” he said knowingly, turning to look at her. 

She gave a nod. “Yes, the light became too much.” 

Emet-Selch sighed in slight frustration and shook his head. “ _No_ , I don’t mean _that_.” 

She blinked a few times, surprised. If he didn’t mean that, then what…? “Ah,” she said finally. “How do you know?” 

His expression became difficult to read, though his eyes held the familiar pain of when he thought about the past – something she’d come to be used to by now. 

“I saw…” he started then paused. “It may have been a trick of the light.” 

She shook her head. “You know it probably wasn’t. What did you see?” she urged again. 

“I saw… You. _All_ of you. Together, as a whole,” he spoke, voice as distant as his eyes now. 

This surprised her. “Really?” she asked, hands moving to rest against her chest. Did that mean…? “Ardbert.” 

His gaze quickly turned back to her, brows furrowing in displeasure. “There is that name again,” he said. “Who are you on about? You were so delirious before, as if carrying on a conversation with another.” 

“I was, actually,” she said. “I was talking to Ardbert. He used to be the Warrior of Darkness here and I owe him my life.” She didn’t need to say more as Emet-Selch seemed to pick up easily on what had occurred. He was the one who would understand it the easiest, after all. 

“Good,” he said. “Since you can’t seem to keep your promises, even now.” 

She shook her head and reached up to place her hand against his cheek. “You know, it really won’t kill you to express some kind of positive emotion.” He looked appalled at the mere suggestion of it. 

“Oh, come now. Not even for me?” she asked, lip pulling into a smirk as she teased him further. 

Much to her surprise, he didn’t react how he usually did. Instead, he was pulling her against his chest while his lips eagerly sought hers. The kiss was full of feeling, more than any of their others had been. He didn’t need to say anything for her to understand, but yet…

“I am not sure what I would have done were I to lose you a second time,” he murmured against her lips with his eyes closed and forehead against her own. “Please… Please do not scare me like that again.”  
Her brows rose in surprise at his words before her expression quickly softened. “I promise I’ll try not to,” she said, giving a small smile before he simply moved to rest his head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him now, fingers running up and down his back. It was strange, seeing him so vulnerable. At the same time, it delighted her to know that no one else would ever see this side of him. 

They sat like that for some time before Emet seemed to realize the intimacy. He pulled back and cleared his throat, adjusting his jacket a bit. “I do believe your friends are worried about you,” he said now.

She nodded, giving a smirk soon after. “I’m more than positive,” she said. “Tell me, what do you think they will do when I inform them about what I’m considering?” 

Emet paused, looking at her skeptically. “What is it you are considering, exactly?” 

She grinned cheekily. “Why, introducing the first Ascian to the Scions, of course!” 

If Emet-Selch had been a Miqo’te, she was sure his ears would be pressed back and tail fluffed as big as it could get. He looked about ready to cause the next Calamity. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the idea in time,” she offered before giving a teasing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually kind of sad to know this one is coming to an end. <3 It's my first fic ever, so it feels like a milestone of some sort haha.
> 
> \---> If you're looking for a community of Emet-enablers, you should totally check out this Discord server: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


	28. The End (Or Really, the Start of Something New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is really just the beginning, as the saying goes.

The sun was fading in the sky, making way for the moon to appear. Everyone within the Crystarium was beginning to wind down for the evening, except for the Scions. They were gathered in the Ocular along with the Exarch and Emet-Selch, warily waiting for the Warrior of Light and Darkness to speak further. 

She had already dropped a few bombshells about the situation, including her apparent origin and the growing relationship with the Ascian before them. That had been more than hard enough to handle and their minds were still reeling. 

What more could she possibly have to tell them?

“Sooooooo,” she spoke, giving a timid grin. “Now that we’ve all had a bit of time to process… I have a proposition to make.” No one gave a response, clearly fearing the worst at this point. 

She cleared her throat. “We know of Emet-Selch’s true intentions now, yes? And if those intentions are not to cause harm… I was thinking that, perhaps, we should take him up on his previous offer.” 

It was taking everything Emet had not to groan. Why had he even suggested that in the first place? 

“You do not mean-“ Alphinaud started, then stopped as Rosalind nodded. 

“Yes, he wished to take us on as allies and so, I see no reason to deny that opportunity. After all, we’ve yet to face Elidibus and given his meddling already, I think that having someone from the inside may prove quite beneficial. It would help us understand what we’re up against with him.” 

The others stared for a moment before arguing and protests broke out from all of them at once. It was hard to make out anything they were saying, as their voices were overlapping far too much and her head still hurt from the trauma she’d endured. 

Emet-Selch came to stand beside her now, smirking in amusement while the Exarch looked on at the group worriedly. 

“This is going absolutely swimmingly!” Emet offered with a pleased grin, clasping his hands together in front of him. “Better than I could have possibly imagined.”

She glared at him before sighing. Maybe this had been a bad idea…

“EVERYONE, QUIET!” 

Surprisingly, the chatter stopped. It wasn’t every day that young Ryne raised her voice in such a manner. 

“I understand our trepidations,” Ryne spoke shyly but with authority, glancing between them all. “But I think… I think that Rosalind has a fair point. Even if we are not sure about our trust in him, is there not a saying that goes, ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?’” 

They were all surprised – Emet-Selch included. 

“…Yes,” Rosalind said, offering a nod. “I trust him and if you do not yet, I understand. After everything we have gone through, why would you? You need time to see the truth and at least this way, you can see he means well. Or at the very least, you’ll know where he is with the hope of catching him in the act of… Something?” 

Emet-Selch rolled his eyes. Mortals and their petty nature. 

The others stayed silent, now mulling this over. No one seemed pleased, but at least they weren’t outright objecting to the idea like they had been moments before. 

It was Y’shtola who finally broke the silence. “I can see the logic in that,” she spoke. “And… He did save my life. He has yet to give us a reason to doubt him. Even if it was his body that harmed the Exarch. However, given that the Exarch appears to be on board…?” 

The man in question cleared his throat and offered a nod. “Yes, yes, right,” he said quickly. “I do not see why a chance could not be extended, were you open to the possibility.” 

Rosalind smiled now, giving a nod as she looked toward Emet. He sighed, seemingly disappointed. She knew better, though. Somewhere, deep down, he was thankful for the opportunity to be a part of something after having lost everything. 

Well, _almost_ everything. 

“If you both are on board…” Alphinaud spoke hesitantly. Uriangier nodded his approval while Thancred grumbled his own alongside Alisaie. 

Rosalind clapped her hands together and gave a quick jump. “Good, then!” she said, grinning wide enough that the points of her teeth were visible. “We have a new, pending member.” 

Emet-Selch rolled his eyes and gave an unenthusiastic wave of his hands. “Yay,” he offered while Rosalind elbowed him. 

“Fine, fine. I swear to you I intend no harm. I made a promise before that I wouldn’t hurt her nor anyone she cared for. Given the way the tides have turned, this does seem to be the best solution.” At least he was trying. 

The others looked him over, clearly skeptical but they were no longer protesting now that a decision had been reached. 

“Then let us give a tentative welcome...” Rosalind was positively beaming now while Emet-Selch’s slouch appeared worse than ever. “To our newest Scion, Emet-Selch!” 

Oh, what were they getting themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished. I loved writing this so much, especially for my first fanfiction ever. <3 It feels weirdly sad to be done, but I'm also super proud of having completed something for once. I'm planning on doing more later with our dear Emet and WOL with their adventures in the Scions, but not sure when. 
> 
> I may be switching to the Exarch for a little love first. We'll see!
> 
> P.S. If you wanna join a kickass group of Emet-Enablers, you should totally check out this Discord: https://discord.gg/B9HnsSn


End file.
